Otra realidad
by Wilsa315
Summary: Harry, Ron y Hermione han sido transportados a distintos mundos, pero, ¿adónde ha ido a parar cada uno? ¿Todo Hogwarts ha sido un sueño? Muchas cosas se revelarán y otras se descubrirán.
1. Si no fuera por ti

Nota antes de la lectura:

Esta historia la escribí entre los años 2008 y 2009, antes de que terminara la saga de Harry Potter, tanto de los libros como las películas.

Soy nueva en esta página, así que no sabía cómo se publicaban los capítulos, así que hay fallos técnicos en los capítulos que están sin publicar, como tampoco sé cómo se ponen las parejas. Es un Harry/Hermione, así que, si no os gusta la pareja y estáis dispuestos a criticar por la elección, os pido que os abstengáis de leerla.

Para los demás, espero que os guste.

Harry se encuentra en un lugar extraño. ¿Por qué no puede hacer magia? ¿Por qué Ron y Hermione no le hablan?

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Si no fuera por ti  
**

Harry despertó sobresaltado. Había tenido de nuevo ese sueño en el que Voldemort mataba a Hermione, a Ron y a él mismo, pero eso era imposible, él estaba vivo, pero, sus amigos...

Se dio cuenta de que no estaba en Hogwarts, cursando su último curso para convertirse en auror. Se hallaba en una habitación extraña, pero él estaba tranquilo, había fotos suyas en la mesilla de noche, de uniforme de uno de los mejores del país. Se levantó de la cama y buscó su ropa, toda muggle, no encontró por ninguna parte su uniforme de Hogwarts, ni el de quidditch, pero sí estaba el de la foto, y otro de un equipo de fútbol.

Se fue al cuarto de baño vestido con lo primero que vio, se lavó la cara, como intentando despertarse, y, de repente, gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas al mirarse al espejo: su cicatriz ya no estaba allí, se había esfumado, como si jamás hubiese existido. Se volvió a sobresaltar, en el pasillo estaban sus padres, James y Lily Potter, entraron preocupados al aseo al ver a su hijo asustado:

-Hijo -empezó Lily-, ¿te pasa algo?

-Yo... vosotros... -tartamudeó Harry.

-Te dije que tendríamos que llevarlo al médico -dijo James, mirando a su esposa-, el golpe de ayer le trastornó.

-Papá, mamá -Harry, sin poderse contener, comenzó a llorar-, os he echado de menos, ¿de verdad sois reales?

-Harry, ¿te ocurre algo? -preguntó Lily, mientras su hijo los abrazaba-. Es como si no nos conocieras o no nos hubieses visto.

-Algo así, creí, mamá -Harry se separó de ellos, mirándose al espejo-. ¿No tenía yo una cicatriz en la frente?

Ambos, Lily y James, se rieron:

-No, hijo -respondió su padre-. Lo que sí hacías era pintarte una y jugar con tus amigos a que erais aprendices de un colegio de magia. Pasabais muchas aventuras, esa cicatriz te la había hecho un mago oscuro que nos mató, al principio nos preocupamos ante tanta...

-Ante tanta imaginación y realidad del juego -siguió Lily-, pero bueno, ¿qué haces así vestido? Ponte el uniforme que llegará tarde al instituto.

Harry obedeció y en menos de lo que esperaba ya había desayunado, estaba vestido y esperaba el autocar que lo llevaría al instituto

El autocar apareció y se montó rápidamente, no sin antes despedirse de sus padres. Allí encontró a los que una vez o él creyó que estuvieron en Hogwarts, se sentó al lado de una muchacha de pelo castaño y ondulado con el flequillo liso peinado hacia al lado derecho, la chica se volvió y lo miró interrogante:

-¿Por qué te sientas aquí? -preguntó ella.

-¿No me puedo sentar con mi amiga, Hermione?

-Claro que te puedes sentar conmigo, si quieres, pero ése es el sitio de Ron, y tú siempre te sientas ahí detrás, con tus amigos.

Harry miró atrás, allí estaban Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson y los que una vez fueron de Slytherin.

Ginny pasó por su lado, sonriente, otras chicas también lo miraron, embelesadas:

-¿Por qué Ron no se sienta con Ginny? -preguntó a Hermione ignorando las miradas furtivas de las demás chicas.

-Es una larga historia, además -respondió ella-, tú fuiste el culpable.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?

-¿Cómo no te puedes acordar? -paró dándose cuenta de algo-. Esto es una broma, ¿no?

Hablar con la empollona de la clase para que pueda estar a la altura de gente como tú, ¿no? Pues vete, que no estoy de humor para tus risas, vete a sentarte con tu novia.

-¡Harry! -lo llamó Draco-. Ven te he guardado un sitio.

Él se alejó de Hermione con muchas preguntas en su cabeza y se sentó entre Malfoy y Ginny, ella lo abrazó y lo besó en los labios, pero Harry la apartó bruscamente:

-¿Qué haces, Ginny?

Draco, ella y los demás lo miraron incrédulos:

-No os preocupéis -dijo Draco, fingiendo que no pasaba nada- es que a Harry lo ha entretenido la becada, está pensando en alguna broma. Mira Ginny -señaló al pelirrojo que entraba-, es tu oportunidad.

Ella lo miró convencida y asintió, se puso encima de Harry y lo volvió a besar, éste estaba tan alucinado, que se quedó quieto, Draco le colocó las manos entorno a la chica y le dijo al oído:

-Espera un poco, ya te ha visto Weasley -informó Malfoy-, bueno Ginny, que lo vas a asfixiar.

Los demás rieron y ella también, pero Harry se había quedado boquiabierto ante la salida de la chica, la hermana de Ron, su mejor amigo.

Llegaron al instituto y Ron, abajo lo estaba esperando, Harry, aliviado, dispuesto a explicarle lo sucedido fue solo a su encuentro, Ron lo agarró de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared:

-¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirle a mi hermana que elija entre tú y nuestra familia?

-¿Qué dices? -preguntó Harry confuso-. Yo no he hecho nada a Ginny, no sé porqué me ha besado, en serio.

-No te hagas el tonto, todo el instituto sabe que sois novios desde hace un año, no vuelvas a mentirme, porque ya no me lo trago.

-Pero, ¿qué dices? -cuestionó Harry, empujándole-. No me gusta tu hermana, lo sabes bien.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Ron fuera de sí, iba a golpear a Harry, pero él se agachó ágilmente.

-¡Eh, Weasley! -dijo Draco, acercándose con el resto del grupo-, no se te ocurra volver a amenazar a Harry, pueden ocurrir graves consecuencias.

Ron se marchó dirigiendo a Harry una mirada fulminante, éste se había puesto en pie. ''¿dónde estoy?'' se preguntó, mientras se dirigía, acompañado de sus amigos al instituto.

En clase, Harry se sentó al lado de Draco, donde él le indicó. El chico decidió que era hora de enterarse de lo que les pasaba a sus amigos, aunque tuviera que hacerlo a través del rubio.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con Ron?

-Te ha afectado el golpe de ayer, ¿no?

-¿Qué golpe?¿El de futbol?

-No, el del accidente de coche, ¿recuerdas?

-Pues no, pero debe ser que me afectó.

-Bueno, te lo cuento -aceptó Malfoy-, ya sabía yo que te pasaba algo cuando te sentaste al lado de Granger.

"Weasley y la chica eran amigos tuyos, pero tú te abriste a más personas, ellos querían que fuerais sólo tres, por eso te separaste de ellos y formaste un nuevo grupo, con tus compañeros de futbol. En cuanto a Ginny, le dije que sería divertido ver la cara de Weasley si besabas a su hermanita. Pero no es tu novia, todavía. Y ya ves al bobo del pelirrojo, no hace más que llamarte para hablar con él y pegarte, si tiene oportunidad, pero para eso estamos nosotros, para ayudarte en lo que podamos."

-¿Y Ron y Hermione son novios?

Draco soltó una sonora carcajada, que hizo que Harry se sintiera incómodo, quería entender lo que pasaba y no que se burlaran de él.

-No lo sé -respondió Malfoy parando de reír-, los rumores dicen que sí, pero yo creo que incluso Weasley es demasiado para Granger, aunque sea todo lo inteligente que tú quieras...

Sonó una melodía proveniente del bolsillo del pantalón de Harry.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó a Draco, era un aparato pequeño que vibraba y sonaba.

-Contesta, tonto -le respondió al moreno-, es tu móvil.

Por alguna extraña casualidad supo cómo hacer lo que Malfoy le decía, pero su amigo le cortó, pues una mujer, que debía ser la profesora, entró en clase.

Harry se acostumbró a la vida que llevaba allí, pues tras mucho pensarlo, había llegado a la conclusión que todo lo que había pasado en Hogwarts, lo de Voldemort, lo de la magia, en realidad nunca había existido, se trataba simplemente de un juego de niños, aunque no entendía porqué tenía reticencia a tener a Draco como amigo, ni tampoco porqué echaba tanto de menos a Hermione y Ron, si ellos habían dejado de ser amigos hacía tres años,y, con Draco y los demás de futbol siempre se había llevado bien. Porque al día siguiente de despertarse en el extraño mundo que le había parecido, habían aparecido todos sus recuerdos allí.

Al mes siguiente, mientras estaban dando clase de educación física, hubo otro problema con Ron Weasley. Estaban formando los equipos para hacer un partido y los habían elegido a él, Harry, y al pelirrojo.

El equipo de Harry iba ganando por un gol, todo iba bien, hasta que Harry metió el segundo y Ginny fue a besarle, el moreno ya estaba acostumbrado a los besos y a las demostraciones de cariño de la pequeña de los Weasley, pero en cuanto ella volvió a la clase de educación plástica y visual, Ron le mandó el balón y le dio de lleno en la cabeza e hizo que se cayera al suelo y se golpeara con una roca en el mismo sitio donde le hizo desequilibrase el balón.

Se despertó en una camilla, con jaqueca, se pasó la mano por el pelo y encontró el lugar donde había recibido el daño de la piedra:

-Será mejor que no te lo toques -le advirtió una voz que no esperaba-, te han tenido que poner seis puntos.

-Genial -musitó Harry-. ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?

Hermione frunció el ceño, ofendida:

-Que ya no seamos amigos -empezó ella, desde la silla cercana a él-, no significa que te deje de tratar como un compañero más -él la miró, boquiabierto-. Soy la delegada de clase -le informó, dándose importancia-, el profesor me ha ordenado venir, en lugar de tu patrulla de amigos.

-¿Y el profesor? -le preguntó Harry, se fijó en que estaba leyendo _Orgullo y prejuicio_ de Jane Austen-, ¿por qué no ha venido él?

-Porque ha ido con Ron -explicó Hermione, poniendo un marcapáginas-. Se ha pasado un montón al darte ese balonazo y lo ha llevado a ver al director Brown, lo va a pasar mal.

-La culpa es suya -se quejó Harry-, no debería ponerse así porque su hermana me bese.

-No es por eso -dijo ella, poniéndose cerca de él-, Ron no quiere que su hermana sufra, como sufrieron las otras. Y no me digas que no te acuerdas.

El chico se quedó callado, había empezado recordar lo que Hermione le decía, cómo primero había sido un galán para ligarse a Cho Chang, la había engañado y manipulado para obtener un premio en una liga de futbol, seguidamente vinieron otras chicas, Sophia, Christine, Marietta... y todas ellas acababan llorando...

-¡Basta! -exclamó Harry, no quería ver cómo hería a las personas, aunque no las conociera del todo. Hermione se levantó y lo miró, asustada, el muchacho cogió su mano y, poco a poco encontró la forma de no ver esas imágenes, la paz lo acogió-. No quiero ver eso, por favor, Hermione, no quiero ser así, ayúdame, yo nunca hice eso...

-¡Harry! -ella le cogió la otra mano-. Respira, tranquilízate, por favor. ¡ah!

El muchacho también lo había sentido, cómo Hermione entraba en su mente y cómo ambos veían lo que una vez creyó que era su vida, Hogwarts, la magia, Voldemort, la amistad verdadera, la familia Dursley, la muerte de sus padres... Hasta que, Harry abrió los ojos y encontró a Hermione sobre él, respirando entrecortadamente, el chico se ruborizó, nunca había tenido a su amiga de esa manera y nunca se hubiese imaginado que iba a tenerla encima. Ella lo miró a los ojos y se bajó de la cama, dándole la espalda:

-¿Qué ha pasado? -pudo preguntar el chico cuando su amiga se dio la vuelta.

-Claro -murmuró ella, dando paseos alrededor de Harry-... ahora todo tiene sentido, tú... él... vosotros... todo encaja...

Harry asistía confuso a las palabras de su amiga, observando cada gesto que hacía, algo que le pudiera dar una idea de lo que ella trataba de decir, no quería interrumpir las cavilaciones de la chica, así que, cuando por fin ella se sentó, decidió actuar:

-Disculpa -le dijo Harry-, ¿qué es lo que te encaja?

-Harry -empezó la chica-, lo siento muchísimo, no lo sabía, si lo hubiese tenido alguna idea de lo que ocurría...

-Por favor, Hermione -pidió Harry incorporándose-, ¿me lo puedes explicar más claro?

Ella sonrió, muy satisfecha de sí misma:

-Por supuesto -asintió su amiga-, tú no eres Harry Potter...

-¿QUÉ? -le interrumpió el chico, asustado y asombrado-. No puede ser, no es cierto, mientes.

-¿Quieres callarte y escucharme? -la chica estaba asqueada-. Te estás pareciendo más a él.

-¿A quién?

-Cuando digo que no eres Harry Potter -dijo Hermione, como si él fuera tonto-, me refiero a que no eres nuestro Harry Potter, al de este mundo -Harry la observó, confuso-. Alguien ha repartido las personalidades de todos tus tús para que tú el Harry Potter de Hogwarts, del mundo mágico, te pudieras olvidar de todos tus recuerdos de tu realidad.

-¿Te falta un tornillo? -le cuestionó Harry, incrédulo-. No habrás estado en un manicomio, ¿no?

Hermione soltó un suspiro exasperante:

-Existen muchas realidades -le explicó la chica-, en una eres mago, en otra eres un estudiante, en otra padre, en otra, ladrón... y así sucesivamente, todo lo que uno solo no es.

-Entiendo -dijo Harry-, pero, eso quiere decir que Ron y Hermione de Hogwarts también han sido transportados a esas distintas realidades.

-¿En tu realidad seguimos siendo amigos? -le preguntó, curiosa, Hermione.

Pero Harry no pudo contestarle porque sus amigos vinieron, junto con la enfermera, que le venía a revisar.

-No habrás estado comiéndole la cabeza a nuestro amigo -le preguntó Draco a Hermione-, ¿eh, becada?

-Yo no necesito comerle la cabeza a nadie para ser un idiota.

Harry salió de la enfermería, seguido de sus amigos y se marcharon al autobús que los llevaría a casa, el muchacho pasó como todos los días, riéndose de las bromas de sus amigos, o por lo menos intentando hacerlo, necesitaba hablar con Hermione, aquella revelación le estaba dando que pensar y necesitaba preguntarle si ella sabía más cosas a cerca de las distintas realidades. Como si ella le hubiese leído el pensamiento, le dio una nota cuando pasaba por su lado. Harry estaba impaciente por leerla, pero no quería que sus amigos se diesen cuenta, así que esperó hasta llegar a su casa, donde sus padres lo recibieron preocupados, se habían enterado del accidente de aquella mañana.

Tras tranquilizarlos y hacerlos entender que Ron no era del todo culpable, Harry subió a su cuarto, donde leyó la nota de Hermione, tenía la letra pulcra y bien cuidada, como solía tener su Hermione:

Harry:

Todo este descubrimiento me ha impactado y tenemos que seguir hablando de ello. Quiero saber cosas sobre tu realidad y supongo que tú debes estar intrigado por la mía, así que te propongo que nos veamos en los recreos, si no te molesta perdértelos. Y también debemos encontrar a tus Hermione y Ron. Te ayudaré, pero creo que Draco, Ron y los demás de esta realidad no deben enterarse, sería un tanto extraño vernos juntos. Mañana en la sala de la Comisión de alumnos.

Hermione.

Se dio cuenta de que había una posdata, en la que Hermione le daba su número de móvil, lo marcó en su teléfono, pero colgó antes de que contestara, algo le decía que no debía hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Hermione actuaron como si nada hubiese ocurrido ayer, hasta que, tras rechazar ir con sus amigos al patio, Harry anduvo por los pasillos hasta la sala que le Hermione le habló, llamó a la puerta y le abrió ella misma, tirando de su brazo.

-Por aquí -ordenó sin saludarle.

Le guió hasta un cuarto donde estaban algunas colchonetas del gimnasio, pelotas, pero todo apartado dejando un espacio para una mesita de café y una colchoneta que no había quitado, a modo de asiento.

-Siéntate -le ofreció cuando cerró la puerta, había una pequeña ventana donde entraban los rayos del sol-, he traído refrescos y bocadillos para hablar.

-Vale -dijo él tomando asiento, ella se cruzó de piernas sobre la colchoneta-, ¿esto no parece una cita furtiva?

Hermione se rió, algo ruborizada, abrió la lata de un refresco y se la ofreció a Harry y luego hizo lo mismo con otra:

-¿Quién empieza a contar las cosas de su realidad? -preguntó ella, emocionada.

-Primero tú escucharás -dijo Harry tomando el mando-, luego tú contarás.

-¡Genial! -exclamó Hermione.

El chico tomó aire y empezó a relatar, gracias a la aparición de Hermione en esta realidad hizo que no olvidara partes esenciales de su vida, empezó por contarle el principio de su vida, la profecía y Voldemort, luego la muerte de sus padres, su desgraciada vida viviendo con los Dursley, sus tíos y su primo; la llegada de Hagrid y su descubrimiento de mago, el Callejón Diagon, el primer curso en Hogwarts, la piedra filosofal, el segundo curso, la aparición del heredero de Slytherin y del basilisco, la petrificación de todos los brujos nacidos de _muggles_ , la cámara de los secretos; el tercer curso, Sirius Black, _Buckbeack_ , el gato de Hermione, el profesor Lupin; el cuarto curso, el Torneo de tres Magos, cuatro al final, la resurrección de Voldemort... continuó hasta el séptimo curso, que estaba terminándolo, cuando decidió buscar al mago tenebroso, con sus fieles amigos.

Tardó dos semanas en relatarle todo lo que había vivido con todo detalle, la chica estaba intrigadísima, siempre quería que le contara más, no le importaba perderse las clases, cosa diferente a su Hermione. El recreo que terminó la historia de su vida, fue antes de que diese por finalizado el recreo:

-¿Hermione? -la llamó, se había quedado en silencio-. Lo siento, pero no me acuerdo qué pasó después de que nos enfrentáramos a Voldemort.

-¡Es increíble! -exclamó la chica-. Has vivido tantas cosas, tan mágicas, tan emocionantes... Harry -se calló un momento, poniendo cara de preocupación-, también has sufrido mucho, ¿cómo pudieron pensar que tú eras el heredero de Slytherin? Tú nunca harías daño a nadie a propósito.

Y tu amigo Ron,¿cómo pudo desconfiar de ti? Suerte que yo... bueno, la yo de tu realidad, nunca dudó de ti, esa yo es un gran apoyo para ti.

-Sí -admitió Harry-, nunca me abandonaste... bueno me abondonó, es tan difícil hablar de otra Hermione cuando te tengo aquí al lado.

-Es verdad -reconoció la chica-, cuando te miro me recuerdas al Harry de este mundo hace algunos años.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, recogieron las latas de refresco y el papel de los bocadillos en una bolsa y salieron a la sala donde había butacas vacías y un escenario con un atril en medio.

Hermione tiró la bolsa a la basura y salieron de allí separados, primero él, luego ella.

Draco y los demás se habían acostumbrado a que Harry faltara en el recreo, al principio pensaron que era por problemas gástricos, o porque se peleaba con alguien, pero luego se comportaba igual que siempre y se dejaron de preocupar. Les inquietaba saber si se veía con alguna chica, pero Draco los tranquilizaba diciendo:

-Será que la chica es demasiado tímida para que los amigos de Harry sepamos quién es y él está siendo caballeroso para conseguir algo, ya le conocéis.

Al día siguiente, en el recreo, Hermione empezó a contar las vidas del Harry, Ron y Hermione de esa época.

-Antes de nacer -empezó ella, tras beber agua-, nuestras madres se conocieron en las clases de preparación al parto, y como vivíamos cerca, ellas se empezaron a hacer amigas, ya que iban y venían juntas.

"Después de nuestro nacimiento, quedaban todas las tardes para verse, sus maridos, nuestros padres, estaban trabajando y se hacían compañía mutuamente. Mi familia no tiene el apellido de las familias ricas antiguas, así que por eso tu nuevo amigo me llama becada.

Al poco tiempo ya jugábamos juntos y como en tu cumpleaños no había mucha gente que se quedase, nosotros siempre íbamos.

Cuando empezamos el colegio conocimos a Ron, y los tres creamos tu mundo, pero no llegamos a tener tanta imaginación para hacerte sufrir. Ni se le acerca tu realidad a la que nosotros inventamos.

Al empezar el instituto, las cosas cambiaron un poco, tú te metiste en el equipo de futbol, te encantaba desde pequeño y yo me resistía a jugar contigo; conociste a Malfoy y todos los que son tu grupo, pero tampoco te empezaste a mezclar tanto con ellos.

Hasta que algo cambió, en San Valentín recibí una tarjeta de Ron y tú llegaste con tus amigos de futbol de una fiesta a la que ni te molestaste en avisarnos que ibas. A partir de entonces, nada volvió a ser como antes, primero te alejaste de Ron, empezaste a mentir a las chicas y yo vi impotente, como te ibas de mi lado, como nuestra amistad de quince años se rompía para siempre. Reconozco que no lo quise creer hasta que le contaste a todo el instituto que mi familia era una ladrona y que teníamos dinero por ello. Después no te volví a hablar y me prometí a mí misma que nunca lo haría..."

-Rompí mi promesa el día que te sentaste a mi lado en el autobús -finalizó Hermione, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Harry se acercó a ella, con un pañuelo de papel le limpió los ojos, cogió su rostro con ambas manos y la atrajo a sí, abrazándola:

-No sabía que yo te haría algo que te hiciera llorar -le dijo-, bueno mi yo de esta realidad.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Hermione apartándose un poco de él-, no me imaginaba que todavía me quedaran lágrimas.

Hermione solo tardó una semana en contarle aquello y Harry hubiera preferido no saberlo, en su cabeza pasaban imágenes de la vida de su yo de esta realidad, para corroborar lo que la chica le había dicho.

A partir de entonces, ya no quedaron más en los recreos, se había vuelto arriesgado cuando decidieron volver al día siguiente, un profesor había pillado a una pareja en un encuentro amoroso, y además tenían que llevar de nuevo su rutinaria vida con sus propios amigos.

Aunque Harry no soportaba estar sin ella, la echaba de menos cuando no estaba y se alegraba de verla, desde la distancia. Se enfadaba muchas veces consigo mismo por haberle hecho sufrir a una persona como Hermione. Era la mejor chica que había conocido y no sólo en este mundo, sino también al que él pertenecía. Más de una vez sus amigos habían tenido que sacarle varias veces de sus pensamientos.

Quería recordar todo lo que Hermione le había dicho y entender porqué el Harry de esta realidad había hecho cosas como aquella, o como mentir y aprovecharse de las chicas.

-¿Harry? -lo llamó Draco-. Estás pensando en la próxima chica, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh? -le preguntó el aludido, desconcertado-. ¿Qué has dicho?

-No importa -dijo su amigo-, el golpe de Weasley te ha afectado, ¿verdad?

-Sí -asintió Harry-, ¿qué le ha pasado después de eso?

-Está expulsado -le aclaró Draco-, lo más normal, ha sido una agresión en toda regla.

No iba a estar tranquilo hasta que hiciera aquello, así que se despidió de todos los chicos y se dirigió a la casa de los Weasley, estaba a una manzana de la suya.

Abrió la puerta del jardín y se acercó al porche, donde la señora Weasley, una mujer regordeta y con cara de buena persona lo saludó amablemente:

-¡Buenas tardes, señora Weasley! -dijo Harry.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte por aquí -dijo ella-. ¿Vienes a ver a Ron?

-Sí señora -afirmó Harry-, ya sabe lo que ocurrió, ¿no?

-Por supuesto -dijo ella-, ¿cómo estás?

-Me quitarán los puntos la semana que viene -le informó el joven-, ¿subo a su cuarto o baja él?

-Como quieras -contestó la mujer, sonriendo.

-Con su permiso subo -dijo Harry abriendo la puerta-, gracias.

Al entrar en la casa le invadieron un montón de recuerdos de aquel Harry, en el salón habían jugado los tres juntos, habían visto películas, habían llorado porque no querían marcharse, habían comido y se habían abrazado... Decidió subir las escaleras que estaban detrás de una puerta, al lado del sofá. Subió los escalones de dos en dos y oyó a dos personas hablando, a quienes conocía bien:

-Venga, Ron -dijo Hermione-, ¿quieres escucharme? Tienes que recuperar esta semana de expulsión.

-Harry se lo merecía -dijo Ron-, me parece justo este castigo, pero me quedé más a gusto, hacía mucho que se lo debía...

-¿Quieres dejar de hablar de Harry? -le pidió la chica-. Como bajes las notas vas a perder la beca.

-Es verdad -admitió el pelirrojo-, todavía no te he dado las gracias por lo que estás haciendo por mí...

Harry se asomó a la puerta, que estaba entreabierta y vio un paisaje que le hizo recordar lo que había pasado su yo con la tarjeta de San Valentín, Ron se estaba acercando a Hermione para besarla, Harry no necesitaba ver más, su temor a quedarse solo había regresado, el miedo era de ambos Harrys.

Silenciosa y rápidamente bajó las escaleras, cerró la puerta de casa:

-¡Adiós, señora Weasley! -se despidió el chico, aguantando las ganas de romper algo-. Y perdone las molestias.

-¡Adiós Harry! -le dijo ella-. Vuelve pronto.

Harry movió el brazo a modo de despedida, y cuando la casa de los Weasley se perdió de vista echó a correr, no debía pensar las cosas en caliente, debía esperar, esperar. Recordó el dolor de Harry de esa realidad, él había visto cómo Ron coqueteaba con Hermione el día anterior a San Valentín, se enfadó y por no pegarlo decidió salir con sus amigos de futbol, había una fiesta esa noche. No bebió, pese a lo mucho que le apetecía olvidarse de aquello. Y lo hizo por una noche. Pero la pesadilla volvió cuando al día siguiente vio lo que se esperaba, la tarjeta, esa tarjeta, la tarjeta de la discordia, la que terminó con la amistad de ambos chicos y con la separación de Hermione.

Esa noche ideó vengarse de los dos y no podía evitarlo, ya que la oscuridad se había instalado en su corazón y nunca volvería a ver la luz, ya no tenía esperanza.

Lo primero fue crear el rumor de Hermione y luego, lo que tanto le había costado y que consiguió hace un mes, que Ginny eligiera a Harry en vez de a Ron. Antes había hecho daño a muchas chicas, todo para impresionar a Ginny y hacer daño a Ron, el que había sido su mejor amigo.

Tenía que admitirlo, se había enamorado de Hermione y justo cuando iba a confesárselo había sido demasiado tarde para él.

-Tu vida sí que es emocionante -intentó que el Harry de la realidad en la que estaba pudiera escucharle-, amor, traición, venganza, celos.

Pero lo que no entendía era porqué a él le dolía haberlos visto besarse, si él no era el Harry de allí, no podía estar celoso, o quizá... Sí, sin duda lo acababa de descubrir.

Harry no apareció los siguientes días a clase, recibió llamadas y visitas de sus amigos, pero no estaba de humor para verles, Draco y sus compañeros nunca habían entendido la amistad que le unía a Ron y a Hermione, y habían intentado separarlos, eso había sido lo peor para Harry, descubrir aquello en los recuerdos de su yo.

A la mañana siguiente, después de clase, una visita inesperada, hizo que saliera de su mutismo y que tomara contacto con el exterior, era Hermione.

-¡Hola, Harry! -lo saludó amablemente ella-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

El joven no contestó, todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de descubrir.

-Nada -respondió al fin.

-Dime la verdad -pidió Hermione, sin creérselo-, por favor.

-Ha sido doloroso -confesó Harry-, saberlo de esta manera -Hermione lo miró, confusa-. El domingo vi como tú y Ron os besasteis.

-¿Qué? -ella se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No te molestes en negarlo -dijo Harry, muy serio-, fui a casa de Ron a disculparme por lo que le he hecho estos años, aunque no sea el yo de aquí, pero me sentía responsable y vi cómo te besaba.

-Eso no puede ser -negó Hermione-. ¿Viste como juntábamos los labios?

-No, pero...

-Pero nada -dijo ella enfada-. Ahora explícate, ¿por qué es doloroso?

Hermione nunca lo había besado, eso hizo que se animara a seguir hablando:

-Después de veros juntos -Hermione asintió, impaciente-, los recuerdos del Harry de aquí vinieron a mi mente como diapositivas. El Harry de aquí vio una cosa parecida a lo que vi yo.

-¿Qué vio? -insistió ella, impaciente.

-Se dio cuenta como Ron ligaba contigo -explicó Harry-, por eso fue a la fiesta con los de futbol, para intentar olvidar lo que había visto, pero al día siguiente, San Valentín, al ver esa tarjeta en tus manos, creyó que tú y Ron erais novios, tenía miedo de quedarse solo y al verla junto a ti, él la llamó "la tarjeta de la discordia". Se vengó de ti con ese rumor y con Ron lo consiguió al hacer que Ginny lo eligiera a él, en vez de seguir los consejos de su hermano.

-Pero Harry -la chica dudó antes de añadir-, eso no tiene base, no tienes nada salvo sus recuerdos, a no ser... Harry, ¿él me quería?

-Estaba enamorado de ti -le confesó Harry, un poco cortado, lo que estaba haciendo le parecía muy raro-. Se puso celoso de Ron...

-Si yo lo hubiese sabido -dijo Hermione ignorando las últimas palabras de Harry-, si me lo hubiese dicho... no tenía que estar pasando por esto.

El joven se quedó sin palabras, Hermione también sentía lo mismo que él, por la vergüenza y el no pensar había ocurrido aquel lío.

-¿Desde cuando lo quieres? -le preguntó Harry, curioso.

-Yo lo sé desde que tenía trece años, pero siento que lo quiero desde antes -confesó ella-, ¿y él?

-Desde siempre -contestó él-, pero se dio cuenta el día en que, en el campamento, os besasteis jugando a la botella, a los trece.

Hermione lo abrazó y él la estrechó entre sus brazos, se acordó de su Hermione, ¿dónde podría estar?

Al día siguiente decidió que tenía que marcharse, debía encontrar a sus amigos, a los de Hogwarts, no sabía cómo, pero debía hacerlo, había liberado el corazón de aquel Harry y la Hermione de aquí le estaba irradiando luz. Ambos se habían reunido en un descampado:

-Tenemos que desear que se produzca el cambio -dijo Hermione, agarrando las manos de Harry-, desea volver con tu Hermione y yo que vuelva mi Harry...

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -le preguntó él a la joven.

-Es muy fácil darse cuenta de lo que sienten los demás -contestó ella, simplemente-. Hazme un favor.

-Dime -le dijo el muchacho, una luz los había envuelto-. Un momento, cuida de que tu Harry haga las paces con Ron y arregle un poco su vida, necesita algo de estabilidad.

-La tendrá, te lo prometo -Hermione lo abrazó-. Y por favor dile a tu Hermione lo que sientes antes de que otro se te adelante.

-¡Adiós! -se despidió de la chica que tanto le había enseñado.

-¡Hasta pronto! -dijo Hermione, y él lo entendió, sin necesidad de preguntárselo.

La luz los envolvió y al instante, desapareció:

-¿Harry? -le preguntó la chica-. ¿Qué es Hogwarts?

-¿Otra vez acordándote de nuestro juego? -le cuestionó, el Harry de aquella realidad había vuelto-. Me alegra saber que ese pelmazo se ha ido, parecía que quería quedarse contigo.

-¿No estarás celoso de ti mismo? -le dijo Hermione riéndose.

-Pues sí, porque te quiero -le confesó Harry-, y no quería que ése te lo dijera a través de mí.

-Yo también te quiero -dijo ella y Harry hizo algo que se moría por hacer. La besó los labios, primero un beso suave, pero luego apasionado y anhelante.

Los dos Harry y Hermione de esa realidad desearon que el viaje de Harry llegara a la persona que quería.


	2. Michael y Mary

Nuevo capítulo de esta historia, supongo que actualizaré un capítulo por semana, y como sabéis que son 6, habrá historia para este verano.

Sin más, os dejo de nuevo con el capítulo 2.

Espero que os guste.

Harry encuentra a Hermione, pero ¿por qué no puede estar cerca de ella? ¿Los Potter y los Weasley enemigos acérrimos?

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2. Michael y Mary_**

Harry despertó en el regazo de alguien, ese alguien tenía una melena que se dejaba caer a través de una larga trenza castaña, cuando abrió los ojos y vio la cara de Hermione, sus ojos castaños, su nariz respingona, sus labios, iba a abrazarla, pero antes tenía que asegurarse de que era su Hermione:

-¿Qué es Hogwarts? -le preguntó a la chica, sentándose a su lado.

-Harry, ¿por qué me haces esa pregunta? -le respondió ella-, ¿no es obvio? Es el colegio donde hemos aprendido magia desde los once años.

-Eres tú, Hermione -y por fin la abrazó, no le importaba que ella lo mirara raro-, me alegro de volver a verte.

-Yo también -dijo ella correspondiendo a su abrazo-, pensaba que no saldría bien y que te perdería...

El lugar donde estaban se movió, como si se tratara de un terremoto, ambos se separaron rápidamente y se pusieron de pie, por primera vez se fijó en el atuendo de su amiga, llevaba un traje que le marcaba las curvas de todo su cuerpo, en la cadera llevaba un cinturón con una pistola a un lado.

Se fijó en su traje, él también llevaba lo mismo, y no llevaba gafas, como en la realidad anterior.

-¿Dónde estamos? -le preguntó Harry, quitando la vista del cuerpo de su amiga.

-Te lo explicaré luego -respondió ella, cogiéndole de la mano y juntándolo con la pared, sacó su arma y esperó hasta que una puerta apareció a su lado, pero ella no se dio cuenta de que había alguien a punto de entrar por otro lado, como si lo hubiese hecho antes, tiró de ella hacia abajo y sorprendentemente, atravesaron el suelo y cayeron sobre un colchón. Hermione se volvió hacia él, interrogante, Harry iba a explicárselo, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió y vio como Hermione guardaba su arma y se echaba sobre él y lo besaba, él se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer y siguió con el beso, lo disfrutó, había soñado tantas veces con ello desde que estuvo en la otra realidad que no pudo resistirse, claro que, terminó cuando la luz se encendió y una señora los miraba.

-Hija -dijo la mujer-, será mejor que nos vayamos, está a punto de terminar la fiesta.

-Lo siento -Hermione lo decía en serio, estaba como un tomate-, es que Michael y yo...

-Mary -interrumpió la mujer-, ya lo sé, no hace falta que me des explicaciones.

-¿El qué sabe? -musitó Harry, para que sólo lo oyese Hermione.

-Os dejo para que os despidáis -dijo la mujer.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, Harry se volvió a la joven:

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-No te lo puedo contar todo ahora -se excusó Hermione-, pero tú aquí te llamas Michael Potter, y yo Mary Weasley y vives en esta dirección, te he apuntado mi busca y mi móvil, para que podamos quedar, pero ahora debo irme con mis padres.

-Pero, Hermione -se quejó Harry-, yo no sé dónde encontrar esto, vengo de un mundo...

-Chis -chistó Hermione-, mañana hablaremos de lo que nos ha ocurrido, pero ahora debes irte y por favor, debes llamarme Mary. Te vas con tus amigos que te estarán esperando en la fiesta y mañana te contaré todo en el instituto mediante mensajes, no debemos vernos ni hablarnos.

-Pero, ¿por qué? -insistió Harry.

-Mañana -dijo ella-, confía en mí, por favor.

Harry se rindió, sabía que no le iba a sacar nada esa noche, bajaron juntos las escaleras, acompañados de la mujer que los había encontrado, dejaron que Harry entrara por una puerta, mientras que ellas se iban por otra. Se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a estar confuso en estas situaciones, no se podía creer que alguien le llamaba, era Neville, junto con una chica que estaba sobre él, Neville un rompecorazones, necesitaba una cámara de fotos, al buscar en el bolsillo del cinturón encontró la nota de la Hermione de la realidad anterior y una foto de todos los de allí, tenía que conservarla.

-¡Michael! -lo llamó otra chica, esta era parecida a él, con la diferencia de que no tenía el pelo negro, era pelirroja y llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta-. Odio a los Weasley, llevaron a la ruina a nuestro padre...

-Kate -dijo el que se parecía a Neville-, tienes que convivir con ellos, ¿qué diría tu padre?

-Que me los cargue a todos -respondió Kate-, son escoria.

-Kate -la llamó la que estaba sentada sobre Neville-, Jared tiene razón, ¿por qué no finges un poco como hacemos todos?

-Bell -se quejó Kate, pero se dio cuenta de algo y le cambió la cara-, ¿dónde está Dave?

-Ahora se acuerda del novio -rió Isabel, besando a Jared.

-Michael, ¿qué te pasa? -le preguntó Jared, cuando su novia se puso en pie-. ¿No tienes instintos asesinos con los Weasley?

-¿Debería? -cuestionó desconcertado Harry.

-Este chico es increíble -dijo Isabel-, no hace cuatro horas estaba dispuesto a matar a un Weasley y ahora es la tranquilidad personificada, deberías ser como tu hermano, Kate.

Así que Kate era su hermana y odiaban todos a los Weasley porque llevaron a la ruina a su padre, entonces, ¿qué hacía él allí en plena guerra?

-¿Nos vamos? -preguntó Harry-, es tarde y mañana hay clase. Además Kate parece un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

-Bien dicho, Mike -dijo Jared, chocando la mano-, Bell, vamos -la cogió en volandas-, Kate, venga.

En ese momento apareció junto a ellos un chico clavado a Seamus Finnigan, que llegó corriendo para coger a Kate y abrazarla. Salieron de la sala y estaban los aparcamientos, allí, entre coches, había tres motos, Harry fue el último, pues no quería que los demás se burlaran de él. Las llaves las sacó del bolsillo del cinturón y se montó en la última desde que venían, al arrancarla, se dio cuenta de que era antigravitatorio.

-Primero llevar a las damas a sus casa -dijo Seamus, rozando la mano de Kate, ella besó su cuello.

La ciudad de Londres había cambiado, algunos edificios se habían vuelto diagonales, o estaban ligeramente inclinados a la derecha, el cielo no se veía bien, lo tapaba una cúpula que parecía de cristal, pero se veían puntos brillantes que serían las estrellas.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron a un edificio en el que estaba separado por una verja, era una casa dividida en dos, Isabel se bajó y Kate también, sacó el papel de su bolsillo y observó que la casa de la izquierda era la suya, dejó la moto aparcada en el garaje y se despidió de sus amigos, aunque no sabía cómo se llamaba el otro:

-¡Nos vemos mañana! -les dijo chocando las manos-. Kate, no te entretengas demasiado.

-Tu hermano está madurando -oyó Harry que decía Isabel-, hace un año no se acostumbraba a tu relación con Sam y molestaba todo el rato...

Harry tenía ganas de llamar a Hermione y que le explicara todo lo que ocurría en esa realidad, abrió la puerta de casa y se encontró con una mujer pelirroja, dándole un abrazo, seguidamente, su hermana llegó a su lado:

-¡Mamá lo vas a asfixiar! -exclamó Kate, uniéndose al abrazo.

-¿Cómo se os ocurre ir a la fiesta de los Weasley? -preguntó, enfadada la señora Potter-. Sabéis que vuestro padre no querría que os mezclarais en esta historia, incluso él estaba harto de esta enemistad.

-¿Cuántos años lleva esta enemistad? -le interrogó Harry a la que era su madre.

La señora Potter y Kate se quedaron extrañadas, meditando si lo que decía Michael era una broma o lo decía en serio, parecieron optar por la primera opción porque se rieron.

-¡Cómo te pareces a tu padre! -dijo la señora Potter con los ojos brillantes-. Intentando dar un poco de humor a algo tan serio como esto. Id a la cama, es muy tarde y mañana tenéis clase.

Los hijos Potter obedecieron y subieron las escaleras hasta su habitación, a Harry le recorrieron por la cabeza los recuerdos de Michael y gracias a ello pudo encontrar su habitación. Pero todavía no le extrañaba aquello que había hecho hace algunas horas. Esperando que al día siguiente Hermione se lo explicara durmió de un tirón, aunque unas imágenes le venían, supuso que serían Michael y Mary, estaban en una azotea, jurándose amor eterno.

Despertó, oía voces de su madre y de su hermana acercándose a su habitación. Se levantó y encontró su uniforme, no se parecía al traje que llevaba el día anterior, se parecía al uniforme de Hogwarts, con la diferencia de que no llevaba túnica, era un traje de chaqueta y pantalón azul pálido, una camisa blanca de manga larga y una corbata verde. Se vistió y bajó a desayunar, en el comedor se hallaban la señora Potter y Kate:

-¡Buenos días! -las saludó Harry sentándose.

-¿Qué tal has dormido? -le preguntó su madre.

-Muy bien -respondió él comiendo.

Después de lavarse los dientes, los dos Potter salieron de la casa, allí los esperaban Isabel, Sam y Jared. El uniforme de chica era una falda del mismo color que la chaqueta y unas medias oscuras.

Fueron caminando por las calles hasta el instituto, donde Harry vio a todos los que una vez fueron a Hogwarts con él, eso se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre. De la otra calle apareció Hermione, con su larga melena castaña y ondulada suelta, a ella le sentaba el uniforme mejor que a todas, cruzaron una mirada, con la que ambos se querían decir más de lo que se transmitían.

Entraron en clase y por poco no se sienta al lado de su amiga, Kate e Isabel se sentaron juntas, al parecer, ellos dos debían ser mellizos, Harry se sentó al lado de Jared y Sam con una chica que no conocía, pero se parecía mucho a Lavender Brown.

Hermione estaba sentada al lado de un chico rubio, clavado a Draco Malfoy, y le rodeaban otra chica parecida a Pansy Parkinson y un chico pelirrojo que parecía ser Ron.

En el descanso entre clase y clase, una chica tiró de él, era rubia y con el pelo liso:

-No digas ni una palabra -le ordenó ella-, no quiero problemas, Potter.

Lo llevó hasta un pasillo vacío, donde otra chica, con el pelo oscuro y ojos claros, los esperaba.

-Métete ahí -le dijo la chica-, Mary y tú podréis hablar sin que nadie os oiga ni os vea gracias a mi campo de energía.

Harry obedeció, traspasó la cúpula, allí encontró a Hermione, que lo cogió del brazo en cuanto lo vio aparecer:

-No hagas preguntas -le pidió ella-. En esta realidad tenemos, cada uno poderes, parecidos a los de los superhéroes que los _muggles_ describen en sus cómics. Tú tienes el poder de traspasar cosas y el fuego lo dominas. El fuego también es natural en tu familia.

-Comprendo pero -dijo Harry, incómodo por tener que hablar así con Hermione.

-No me interrumpas -le dijo ella, sentándose-, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Yo tengo el agua y puedo moldearla a mi placer, herencia de mi familia. Cuando yo llegué aquí me encontré con Michael, que me lo explicó todo lo que ocurría, había ido a buscar a Mary. He comprendido que cuando mataste a Voldemort, el espacio tiempo se rompió, y cada uno de nuestros yos se transportó a otra realidad y cuando estemos los tres unidos nosotros regresaremos a Hogwarts.

"También para poder volver a nuestro mundo, debemos encontrar a Ron y juntos desear con el corazón que volvamos allí. Pero no sé cómo vamos a salir de aquí.

"En este mundo, Michael y Mary son como Romeo y Julieta, sus familias se odian desde un tiempo inmemorial y ellos se han enamorado, me conmovió mucho cuando Michael me lo dijo.

Pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada por ellos, tienen que resolverlo por su cuenta."

-Lo que no sé aún -siguió Hermione, mirando a Harry fijamente-, es cómo transportarnos a otras realidades. Sólo te vi a ti regresar conmigo.

-Yo tampoco lo sé -dijo Harry, aunque no era del todo verdad.

Él pudo regresar gracias a que entendió lo que pasaba entre aquella Hermione y aquel Harry, para darse cuenta al instante de lo que sentía por su amiga.

-¿Y cómo lo lograste? -le preguntó la muchacha, sabiendo que le ocultaba algo.

-Pues Hermione del otro mundo me ayudó a regresar -explicó Harry-, ambos teníamos que pensar que queríamos ver a nuestra persona perdida.

-Pero, entonces -dudó Hermione, un poco reacia-, ¿por qué volviste a mi lado y no junto a Ron?

Harry se quedó en silencio, pensando que ella lo había descubierto, pero agradeció que la rubia amiga de Mary les interrumpiera:

-¡Mary, Potter! -los llamó desde fuera-. Vince viene hacia aquí. Daos prisa.

-Mi hermano -le aclaró Hermione-. Harry, nosotros tenemos que volver, si sólo basta desearlo debemos quedar después de clase. Te lo mandaré por móvil.

Le besó la mejilla y salió del lugar, él hizo lo mismo por otro lado, a través de la pared.

-Mary, Helen, Clara -las nombró Vince Weasley-, ¿qué hacéis vosotras aquí?

-Pues ya sabes -dijo la rubia, sin inmutarse por la altura del chico-, hablar sin ser molestadas.

-¿Sabes que puedo verte cuando eres invisible, Helen? -le preguntó el chico.

-Sabes que no me ves -respondió Helen, impasible-, sólo detectas mi calor, de una forma imprecisa, por cierto.

-¿No habréis hecho nada por ver a Potter? -interrogó mirando especialmente a Hermione-. Papá te prohibió que te acercaras a él.

-¿Acaso me has visto cerca de él, Vince? -respondió la chica-. Yo creo que no.

-Clara, ¿no habrás creado una cúpula con tu poder? -cuestionó a la chica morena, a ella parecía que le daba miedo.

-Mira, Vince -dijo ella, armándose de valor-, no tienes derecho a ponerte así conmigo por el simple hecho de que sea amiga de Mary, así que si no tienes nada más que decir, yo me voy.

-¡Adiós, Vinny! -se burló Helen, alejándose con Hermione y Clara.

Las chicas siguieron corriendo hasta el baño de las chicas, donde Clara creó un campo de energía donde no podían ser escuchadas.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -le preguntó Helen en seguida-. ¿Te ha dicho que os fuguéis? ¿Que es hora de que se entere el mundo entero?

-¿Te ha ratificado que te ama? -le preguntó Clara-. ¿Os habéis vuelto a besar?

-No del todo -respondió Hermione en una encrucijada, no quería mentirlas, porque la habían ayudado mucho, pero era necesario-. Vamos a quedar esta tarde para vernos.

-Podemos quedar esta tarde, Jar -dijo Isabel a Jared después de un arrebato pasional.

-Pero no podemos quedar los cinco -replicó el chico-, Mike también necesita a una chica, ¿por qué no te traes a una amiga tuya?

-¿Y qué te parece si llevo a una chica que le gusta? -Jared asintió y cuando se lo contó a los otros dos, ellos también estuvieron de acuerdo.

Después de comer se dirigieron a un parque, donde Harry vio a la misma chica que se había sentado al lado de Sam. Tenía el pelo ondulado y peinado a un lado, atrás llevaba parte del pelo recogido con pequeñas trenzas.

-Michael -dijo Kate, entusiasmada-, es Mariola Morales.

-Sí, ya la conozco -atajó él, tendiendo su mano.

Se fueron al cine a ver una película, en la que cada pareja se metió en una sala, una encerrona para Harry, que se sentía incómodo, sabía que Mariola esperaba que se lanzara, o que, por lo menos hiciera algo, pero él se quedó quieto, como una estatua, casi ni pestañeó.

Al salir del cine, vio venir otra encerrona, sus amigos se habían ido y le habían dejado un mensaje para que estuviese a solas con la chica.

Mariola decidió tomar las riendas y lo llevó a dar un paseo, si Harry no supiera que era como una medio cita, hubiera jurado que se trataba de una salida entre amigos. Había decidido darle una oportunidad y comprobar si la chica era maja, y lo era, vaya si lo era, tenían bastantes cosas en común, como que ellos poseían el don de atravesar muros, estuvieron un rato haciendo eso y acabaron en un parque donde, en el centro había una fuente donde dos querubines escupían agua y dos personas, hombre y mujer, se besaban.

Harry y Mariola se sentaron sobre un banco, teniendo detrás la citada fuente.

-Nunca había visto esto -comentó Harry, mientras ella se cruzaba de piernas acercándose a él-, hacía mucho que no pasaba tanto tiempo tan a gusto, eres una chica increíble, Mariola.

-Gracias -agradeció ella, coqueta, atusándose el pelo-, tú también eres un chico fantástico, sabía cómo eras y por eso es por lo que me gustas...

Si Harry hubiese sabido lo que Mariola iba a hacer, la habría apartado. La chica lo besó, al principio, Harry se quedó impresionado, pero continuó con el beso, nunca supo porqué.

De pronto, sintió como si alguien los estuviese observando, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y apartó a Mariola bruscamente. Detrás de él se encontraba Hermione, alejándose de allí corriendo.

-¿Esa es Mary Weasley? -preguntó Mariola, pero Harry ni oyó la pregunta.

Lo había echado todo a perder, ya no tenía oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía por ella. Y encima había olvidado que se había citado con ella.

Hermione estaba en su habitación, pensando en lo que iban a hacer aquella tarde, era muy importante alejarse de allí para que ni sus padres, ni su hermano la vieran con un Potter.

Sus amigas la llamaron varias veces, se supone que para tranquilizarla, pero estaban más nerviosas ellas que la propia Hermione.

Se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra y rosa, se acercaba la hora convenida y debía admitirlo, por alguna extraña razón se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa. Seguro que sería porque Harry y ella iban a emprender alguna misteriosa aventura, viajar de mundo en mundo debía ser fascinante, seguro que era por eso.

Viajó en su moto, que todavía le producía mareos, pero era una forma rápida de salir de allí e ir al Dion's la cafetería donde Michael y Mary mantenían sus citas y se contaban cualquier cosa.

Su amigo, el camarero le guió a la mesa, a una zona reservada, se sentó y esperó.

Y esperó.

Y esperó.

Y esperó.

Y Harry no llegaba, una hora y media no era porque hubiese un atasco, habría llamado. Telefoneó a su móvil, pero le salió otra voz " _El teléfono móvil al que llama está apagado o fuera en este momento, por favor, inténtelo de nuevo más tarde._ " .

-¡Ay! -suspiró, pasaron cinco minutos y volvió a llamar _"El teléfono_ _móv..._ _"_ -. Estúpida. ¿Por qué no contestas?

Salió de allí de mal humor y recorrió las calles, se compró un helado y volvió a llamarlo, pero nada, seguía la misma petarda con su cantinela.

-¡Estúpido, idiota! -exclamó rechinando los dientes.

Se terminó el helado y subió en la moto, dio una vuelta por la ciudad, se iba a ir a su casa, estaba harta de esperar.

Al pasar por el parque le llamó la atención una fuente de dos querubines escupiendo agua encima de dos jóvenes que se besaban. Se acercó al lugar, pero algo llamó su atención, un chico con el pelo negro y desordenado se estaba besando con una chica, una de su clase, Mariola Morales.

"Harry" pensó asombrada sintiendo vértigo, se caía y no podía agarrarse a ningún lado. Harry besándose con Mariola, no podía ser cierto si, ella estaba ahí, a su lado, desde siempre. La sensación de caída se transformó en rabia y en enfado, se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo, sabiendo que Harry ya la había visto.

Entró en su habitación y se tiró en la cama, golpeando los cojines que había sobre ella. Harry no había ido a la cita convenida porque se había dedicado a ligar con esa chica, a hacer vida social, mientras ella, plantada, se aburría esperando, nerviosa y crispada por la puñetera voz de "E _l teléfono móvil..._ ". Al menos podía haber tenido el detalle de avisar de que quedaran otro día.

Y no sólo no había pensado en ella, sino que tampoco en Ron, él podía estar en cualquier lugar y quizá necesitara la ayuda de sus amigos.

-Eres un egoísta -murmuró mirando al techo-, sólo has pensado en ti y en tu...

Su móvil sonó, era Clara, dejó que sonara, no tenía ganas de hablar con ellas, tenía ganas de agarrar a Harry del cuello...

¿Y qué iba a hacer?

¿Golpearlo?

¿Gritarle?

Ciertamente tenía ganas de hacer, una imagen se le asomó por su cabeza, Harry en el sitio de antes besando a Mariola.

-Gracias por recordármelo -se dijo a sí misma-, es toda una ayuda... ¡Oh no! -exclamó, levantándose y recorriendo la habitación-, estoy empezando a hablar sola, se me está yendo la cabeza.

Y sin previo aviso comenzó a derramar lágrimas, ¿por qué Harry había hecho eso? ¿Habría sido demasiado fría con él? A lo mejor es que estaba cansado de estar con ella y de sus respuestas a medias en aquella realidad, pero tampoco había sido tan dura, ¿o sí?

El móvil siguió sonando durante el resto de la tarde.

A la hora de cenar, su madre subió a su habitación, llamó a la puerta, al no recibir respuesta entró, y vio a su hija, abrazada a la almohada, con los cojines por el suelo.

-Mare -dijo con una voz muy dulce-, corazón, ¿qué te pasa?

La chica no contestó, aovillada, escondiendo la cara, su madre le acarició el pelo, aquel pelo castaño que había heredado de ella, sólo que la hija carecía de ese tono castaño rojizo.

-Mare -siguió su madre-, ¿es por ese chico apellidado Potter? -siguió sin obtener respuesta-. Cuando su madre y nosotros nos enteramos de vuestra relación no podía creerlo, habíais cambiado todo lo establecido, no solo habíais olvidado el rencor y el odio, sino que lo vuestro es amor, amor verdadero -sonrió amargamente, sabiendo que tenía toda la atención de su hija-. Tú te has jugado por lo que sentías, algo, que yo no fui capaz de hacer -Hermione levantó la cabeza, mirando detenidamente a la madre de Mary-. Yo estuve enamorada de Michael padre, fue una época preciosa, que jamás olvidaré, pero, ¿sabes? Cuando me pidió que nos fuéramos no fui capaz, tenía que cumplir unas normas e hice lo que una parte de mi mente me decía, quedarme.

-Pero -iba a llamarla señora Weasley, pero habría resultado muy raro-, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-El miedo es lo que mueve el mundo -suspiró, haciendo una pausa- y la prudencia, pero también la ilusión. Yo tenía miedo que nuestra relación terminase, que me dejara, pero, precisamente, lo que trataba de evitar se cumplió, qué ironía, ¿no crees?

-Por eso te casaste con otro -le era imposible pronunciar la palabra padre sabiendo que no lo era-, por tener miedo a lo que sentiste.

-Mary, sólo quiero que aprendas -dijo cogiéndole las manos-, que no todo tiene que ser como está, a veces hay que arriesgarse por lo que uno siente y romper algunas ''normas'', si de verdad eso te hace feliz.

Hermione sonrió, la madre de Mary tenía razón, y se sintió fascinada por aquella revelación, así que no había sido la única en enamorarse de un Potter, lo llevaba en la sangre. Mary lo llevaba en la sangre y debía hacer todo lo posible por hacer que su amor funcionara.

-¿Bajas a cenar? -le preguntó, levantándose.

-Sí -Hermione sonrió, limpiándose la cara con una toallita húmeda-, me limpio un poco y bajo.

Después de cenar se quedó derrumbada en la cama y durmió durante mucho rato, de nuevo la imagen que había vivido en el parque, con Harry besando a Mariola, pero no era el pelo de la chica, era uno mucho más claro, según se iba acercando, se descubrió a sí misma besando a Harry, se quedó mirando, como si fuera una morbosa.

-Te quiero, Harry -dijo la Hermione del sueño, tras despegar los labios de los de Harry-, desde siempre.

-Yo también te quiero, Hermione -respondió él, sonriendo y volviendo a acercarla a sí para besarla de nuevo.

Hermione se despertó de un salto, respirando entrecortadamente, aquel último acercamiento, ese beso, no había asistido como testigo, sino que ella era la Hermione a la que Harry besaba, había sentido aquel beso como si de verdad estuviera ocurriendo.

-¿Qué significa este sueño? -se preguntó asustada.

Un golpe en la puerta de la terraza la sacó de sus pensamientos. Las cortinas estaban echadas y nadie podía verla, pero de la terraza, una persona traspasó el cristal, entrando en el dormitorio.

No había sido una buena idea, se dijo a sí mismo cuando vio la aterrorizada mirada de Hermione, que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no gritar.

-Tranquila, Hermione -susurró Harry, acercándose a ella muy despacio-, soy yo, no te preocupes.

Recuperada del susto que le había producido verlo aparecer, empezó a empujarlo para tirarle de la cama.

-¿Es que no tienes cabeza? -susurró, más calmada-, esta casa está llena de enemigos de tu familia.

-De la de Michael -apuntó él, sabiendo cómo le fastidiaba que la corrigiera.

-Me da igual, pero tú ahora eres él -Hermione estaba enfadada.

-Mira, ahora no tengo tiempo para eso -dijo Harry, cambiando de tema-, he venido para explicarte lo que ha ocurrido esta tarde.

-No hace falta que me expliques nada -le cortó Hermione, levantándose de la cama para alejarse de él-, creo que con lo que he visto es suficiente para hacerme una idea.

-Hermione, por favor, escúchame -le pidió Harry hablando bajo y aproximándose a ella-, déjame explicártelo.

-¿No me has oído? -le preguntó ella-, no quiero oír nada más y vete, que encima te van a pillar y te harán daño.

-Hermi... -intentó volver a hablar él.

-¡Vete! -dijo ella, la luz del pasillo se encendió y él corrió a la terraza

-Mañana no te libras -le advirtió él y desapareció por el lugar, al igual que como había aparecido.

Hermione se tiró en la cama y se tapó, los pasos se acercaban apresuradamente y abrieron la puerta de un golpe.

-¡Mary Anne Weasley! -exclamó Vince, su hermano, parecía muy acalorado.

-¿Qué narices te pasa? -preguntó ella, asqueada-. Parece que has visto a un fantasma.

-No me vengas con evasivas, Mary Anne Weasley -sentándose a su lado, muy enfadado-, he detectado el calor de otra persona aquí, en tu cuarto.

-Pues como ves, solo estoy yo -respondió ella, tenía ganas de dormir, de gritar y de pegar a cualquiera-, así que hazme el favor de volver a la cama, que tengo sueño.

-Mary Anne Weasley -siguió diciendo él, muy enfadado-, ¿qué hacías con Potter aquí?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? -ella había optado por pagar su enfado con Vince-. ¿Crees que hemos hecho algo o que haríamos algo en esta casa? Pues no nadie es tan tonto, salvo tú claro, que piensas ese tipo de cosas.

Vince le soltó una bofetada en la cara.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? -dijo rojo de ira-. No eres más que una niñata que cree que con rebelarse un poco todo va a cambiar, Potter no dejará de ser Potter porque tú quieras.

-Es que yo no quiero que deje de ser un Potter -dijo ella, sabía que no era justo que pagara con Vince su enfado, pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba desahogarse-, yo lo quiero tal y como es. Así que, si eres tan amable vete, vete y déjame dormir, que tengo sueño.

Vince se marchó, su hermana Mary nunca le había hablado así, ese Potter estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al querer separarla de su familia.

Hermione cerró con un portazo y suspiró, aliviada, se tumbó en la cama, lo había hecho tantas veces aquel día, y se quedó dormida al instante.

Jared e Isabel miraban a Harry con mucha atención, intentando saber en qué pensaba, llevaba la primera hora de clase ido, vale que era clase de Historia y que a ninguno le gustaba mucho, salvo a unos pocos, pero casi ni parpadeaba.

-Michael -susurró Jared a su lado, seguía en Marte-. Viene la señora Parker.

Ni eso le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Al terminar la clase, Jared se llevó a Harry lejos de miradas indiscretas:

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó, esta vez el muchacho no estaba ido-. Ni siquiera has dicho nada de la cita con Mariola.

-Prefiero no hablar del tema -contestó Harry secamente.

-Eso quiere decir que nada -musitó su amigo-, ¿tienes a alguien en la cabeza?

-¿Eh? -dijo Harry, intentando disimularlo-. No es eso.

-Es eso -afirmó Jared contento.

Pero para salvación de Harry no tuvo que decir nada más porque entró el profesor de Literatura y todos volvieron a sus asientos. Durante la clase, Jared intentó sacarle información, pero él se negaba a contestar.

Harry envió un mensaje por móvil a Hermione, pero ella hizo como que no lo oía.

A la hora del recreo, Harry se olvidó de los amigos de Michael y se fue directo a ver a Hermione, que estaba con las amigas de Mary, le agarró el brazo, parándola:

-Por favor... Mary -dijo justo a tiempo-, vamos a hablar de ello.

-Te repito que no quiero hablar más contigo... Michael -respondió ella ante la mirada estupefacta de las otras dos, se dio la vuelta, pero antes Harry le dijo algo:

-¿Por qué ahora te comportas así? -estaba parado, con el ceño fruncido-. Siempre me has escuchado, hay una razón para lo que hice y tú no quieres oírla, ¿qué ha cambiado?

Ella no se dio la vuelta, apretó los puños, intentando contener la frustración que sentía, miró de reojo y vio que Harry se había ido. Sus amigas se la llevaron, casi volando, al baño de chicas, donde Clara creó un campo de energía para que no pudieran ser escuchadas.

Tras varias preguntas sin que Hermione pudiera responder, Helen y Clara se callaron:

-Besó a Mariola, ayer -explicó Hermione-, se olvidó de nuestra cita y se fue a besarla.

-¡Será cerdo! -exclamó Helen, dando un puñetazo al aire-. Has hecho muy bien, ¿quién se cree?

-Eso es lo que digo yo -coincidió Hermione, se alegró de que estuviera de su lado.

-Pues yo creo que deberías escucharle -pronunció Clara, dejando un silencio cargado de tensión-, quizá haya una explicación más lógica para lo que ha hecho.

-Pero, Clara -interrumpió Hermione, casi enfadada.

-Pero nada -dijo ella poniéndose muy seria-, sabes que te ama, lo dejó muy claro cuando vino a buscarte a mi casa el día que...

-Ya sabemos que la ama -dijo Helen, cortándola-, pero lo que ha hecho es una puñalada...

-¿Y el día en que Nathan te besó? -inquirió Clara, con los brazos en jarras-. Michael creyó que os besabais, que lo dejabas, pero le explicaste lo que ocurrió, ¿no crees que lo estás tratando injustamente?

-Lo que pasa es que teme que Mariola bese mejor que ella -rió Helen, apoyada sobre el lavabo-, está tan celosa que se come las uñas.

-Yo no estoy celosa -negó Hermione, viendo como sus amigas se habían puesto en su contra-, es irracional que lo esté, no es más que...

-¿Tu novio? -preguntaron Helen y Clara a la vez.

-¡No puede ser! -exclamó Hermione, apoyándose en la pared.

¿Podría ser cierto que sentía algo más que amistad por Harry? Parecía la única explicación, no había dejado hablar a Harry, cuando ella siempre lo había hecho, se había quedado hecha polvo cuando le había visto besarse con esa chica.

-Es cierto, lo quiero -dijo con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida-, no puedo creerlo, de verdad lo quiero.

Helen y Clara se miraron, extrañadas, luego se dirigieron a ella, que estaba muy quieta, como si le costara respirar.

-Ahora ya sabes lo que vas a hacer -dijo Helen a la derecha de Hermione.

-Debes ir a buscarle y decirle -siguió Clara, a su izquierda.

-Pero, no me querrá escuchar... -dudó Hermione, estaba muy nerviosa-, se ha enfadado conmigo...

-Si Michael no te quisiera no iría tras de ti para explicarte lo ocurrido.

-¿Vosotras creéis?

Clara y Helen asintieron con la cabeza a la vez, sonrientes.

-Sé tu secreto -Isabel lo acorraló contra la pared.

-¿Qué secreto? -preguntó Harry, temía que hubiese descubierto que él no era Michael.

-Pues lo tuyo con Mary -respondió como si fuera lo más obvio, Harry suspiró aliviado.

-¿Desde cuando? -inquirió fingiendo que estaba muy apurado.

-Desde que empezasteis a salir -contestó Isabel-. El día que os declarasteis, fue tan bonito, me emocioné mucho -Harry la miró, extrañado-. Tienes que ser más cuidadoso, si alguien te hubiese visto a parte de mí y sus amigas... menos mal que estaba yo para encubrirte, transformándote a los ojos de los demás en otra persona.

-Gracias Bel -agradeció Harry, abrazándola-, eres una gran amiga.

-No hay de qué -dijo ella, quitándole importancia y separándose de él-, para eso estamos.

El resto de sus amigos llegaron, Isabel se acercó a Jared y todos estuvieron hablando de cosas sin importancia. Hasta que Hermione se acercó a ellos, produciendo la sorpresa de todos.

-Ven, tenemos que hablar -dijo ella, intentando no ponerse roja por la forma en que todos la miraban.

-Pues ahora yo no quiero -respondió Harry, con rencor-, ¿es que tenemos que hacer esto cuando tú quieras?

-¿Quieres que lo diga delante de ellos? -preguntó Hermione, con los brazos en jarras-. Pues lo siento, tenía que haberte escuchado desde un principio, llevas razón, algo ha cambiado entre nosotros, no lo quería admitir, porque siempre hemos sido buenos amigos y temía que las cosas pudiesen cambiar y hacerte daño y créeme eso es lo último que deseo.

-¿De qué está hablando esta? -preguntó enfadada Kate, todos miraban a la pareja desconcertados, menos Isabel, que asistía a la escena emocionada.

-¿Tú sabes algo, Bel? -susurró Jared en su oreja.

-La verdad es que siento que lo que viste te hiriera -dijo Harry, ignorando al público que tenían-, dañarte es algo que ni se me pasa por la cabeza.

-Lo que quiero decirte es que te quiero y que no me importa lo que haya pasado entre vosotros -soltó Hermione con rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Me estás hablando en serio?

-No, si te parece estoy haciendo este ridículo en broma -ironizó la chica.

-Es que yo siempre te he querido -se sinceró Harry, tomándola de las manos-, hasta que estuve en el otro sitio no me di cuenta.

-¡Harry! -exclamó ella poniéndose de puntillas, después de acercarse a él.

-¡Hermione! -se inclinó para besarla en los labios, primero fue apenas un roce, luego fue un beso profundo, anhelante, perfecto en todos sus sentidos.

Cuando se separaron, un aplauso los sacó de su ensueño, los amigos de Michael seguían allí presentes, y no sólo ellos, sino también las amigas de Mary, que sonreían:

-Hay algunas cosas que no he entendido, pero bonito, ¿eh? -oyeron los dos que decía Isabel y su visión coincidía con la de Clara, que estaba a su lado.

-Nos hemos llamado por nuestros nombres, ¿verdad? -le susurró Harry a Hermione, que no sabía si reír o hacer otra cosa.

-Sí -admitió ella, roja como un tomate-, tenías que ponerte orgulloso.

-Vámonos -dijo empujándola.

-Esta era la chica que le había robado el corazón -le confió Jared a Isabel y a los demás.

-Todos debemos colaborar para que sus padres no los pongan obstáculos, ¿estás de acuerdo, Kate?

-¿Cómo no voy a estar de acuerdo si sé que se aman con locura? -abrazó primero a Harry y luego a Hermione.

Harry y Hermione recibieron las admiraciones de sus amigos, se miraron mutuamente, entendiendo a la perfección lo que querían decirse, era hora de irse, era el momento de Michael y Mary siguieran con su relación.

Hablaron durante mucho rato de ellos y de sus sentimientos, lo que habían vivido durante tanto tiempo juntos, ahora les parecían momentos más emocionantes, llenos de sentido.

-¿Te cuento algo? -le preguntó Harry con ella abrazada a él-. Volví al mundo en el que estabas tú porque quería estar contigo.

Hermione sonrió, volviendo a besarlo, tanto los ojos de Harry como los de Hermione brillaban en aquella oscuridad. Habían quedado en un lugar lejos de ojos indiscretos, para que Michael y Mary, que habían sentido que ellos se habían encontrado, ocuparan su lugar en su mundo.

Se pusieron de pie y juntaron las manos, tal y como Harry había hecho con la Hermione de la realidad en la que él había estado.

-Hermione dijo que había que desear con fuerza encontrar a Ron -Hermione asintió, se le hacía raro que Harry dijera su nombre y no fuera ella.

Cerraron los ojos, lo desearon, pero Harry no sintió la sensación de transporte, como la vez anterior, lo comprendió cuando vio a Hermione:

-¿No tienes ganas de regresar a Hogwarts? -le preguntó cariñosamente.

-Es que hemos pasado muy poco tiempo juntos, ha sido tan efímero -se quejó Hermione, abrazándola, a él tampoco le hacía gracia marcharse de un lugar donde todos sus amigos aceptaban la relación con Hermione-. Tienes razón, debemos encontrar a Ron, eso es más importante y luego volver a nuestra realidad. Podremos volver a estar realmente juntos una vez que volvamos a Hogwarts, aquí es donde viven Michael y Mary, que estarán deseando regresar.

Así, abrazados como estaban, desearon encontrar a Ron, y esta vez, se marcharon.

Antes de desaparecer de allí realmente, pudieron ver a los verdaderos Michael y Mary, que tras mirarse a sí mismos, los vieron a ellos, los cuatro se despidieron con la mano.

-¡Buena suerte! -exclamaron los cuatro.

Con la misma expresión, sonrieron y Harry y Hermione desaparecieron de allí, esperando encontrar a su Ron, quién sabe lo que les depararía el siguiente mundo, lo que sabían es que mientras estuvieran juntos, nada podía salir del todo mal.


	3. Harmony

Ya estoy de vuelta una semana más con el tercer capítulo de esta historia.

Muchas gracias, Angy Ramrez por tu comentario.

Espero que os guste.

Ron vivirá cosas inesperadas, se verá convertido en el cabeza de familia y descubrirá una revelación

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3. Harmony_**

Ron miró a la pequeña Harmony, era una niña de tres años, con el pelo negro liso, aunque con pequeñas ondas en las raíces, de grandes ojos marrones y rostro redondo con bonitas mejillas sonrosadas.

Ron estaba confundido, no entendía qué hacía allí, recordaba que Harry había vencido a Voldemort, que tanto él como Hermione se habían acercado los primeros para festejar aquel nuevo tiempo, había parpadeado y de repente se encontraba allí, con diez años más de los que tenía, con una esposa, muy guapa, para qué mentir, con el pelo rubio, voluminoso y brillante, recogido en una coleta con poco pelo, hermosos ojos verdes muy claros, cara ovalada y figura alta y esbelta y con curvas y encima, con dos críos, un niño y una niña.

El varón, también de tres años, se le parecía mucho, pelirrojo y con graciosas pecas en las mejillas, poseía los ojos verdes de su madre y también la misma nariz respingona. En cambio, la niña, no se parecía a ninguno de los dos, le recordaba más a Harry, incluso a Hermione, pero no al matrimonio.

Ellos eran la familia Cabot, Ron era el patriarca y se llamaba Robert, su mujer era Alyson y su hijo, Jacob y luego estaba la pequeña Harmony.

Cuando llegó se preguntó quién era la niña, Alyson, que estaba pasándole un plato para que lo secase, agachó la cabeza y le puso una mano en el hombro:

-Robert, están los niños delante -dijo ella, señalando a los niños, que estaban sentados en la mesa.

-Jacob, Harmony -dijo Ron, cogiéndoles de la mano y llevándolos al salón-, jugad un ratito aquí, que Alyson y yo tenemos que recoger unas cosas.

Los pequeños asintieron y Ron se fue a la cocina, Alyson había terminado de fregar los platos y se estaba secando las manos.

-Robert -dijo su mujer con voz triste-, durante estos meses todos los hemos pasado mal, nadie hubiera imaginado que pudiera ocurrir esto.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó Ron con curiosidad, su mujer lo abrazó, como intentando consolarle.

-Ya sé lo que te pasa -dijo mientras acariciaba el pecho de Ron-, para todos ha sido complicado, la muerte de tus amigos, la llegada de Harmony, sé que...

-¿Cómo que han muerto?

Aquella tarde nublada, amenazaba con llover, sin duda reflejaba los sentimientos de Ron, había ido al cementerio, tras ver fotos del matrimonio que había fallecido, había descubierto que se trataban de Harry y Hermione, sonrientes, con la pequeña Harmony en los brazos de su amiga.

Había ido a verlos, encontró la tumba mientras corría por aquel lugar frío y vacío lleno de lápidas.

Allí los encontró, había dos lápidas, la de la derecha ponía:

 _Peter Cameron, 31 de mayo de 1980_ \- _20 de marzo de 2009_

Y en el de la izquierda:

 _Susan Knight Cameron , 21 de junio de 1980_ \- _20 de marzo de 2009_

Sobre el sepulcro blanco descansaban grabadas las palabras:

 _Amados hijos, padres y amigos, por siempre con vosotros._

A Ron se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, era como visitar las tumbas de Harry y Hermione, se agachó, puso los puños sobre el sepulcro y lloró amargamente, un toque en los hombros le hizo darse la vuelta, se trataba de Harmony, lo había seguido:

-No llores, tío Bob -musitó la niña, agarrando la mano de Ron-, me dijiste que ellos no querían que lo hiciéramos.

Ron sonrió, escuchar aquello de una niña de tres años le parecía surrealista, oprimió la mano de Harmony y se limpió los ojos con la otra, luego se puso de pie y ambos se alejaron de allí:

-¿Volvemos a casa a tomar un vaso de leche? -le preguntó, sonriendo para que la niña no se pusiera triste.

-Sí -respondió Harmony, ilusionada-, tío Bob, ¿sabes? -Ron la miró, pareciendo curioso-, te quiero mucho.

Ron se enterneció, cogió a la niña en brazos y la abrazó:

-Yo también te quiero, Harms -contestó Ron y era verdad, resultaba muy fácil hacerlo-. Por cierto, no deberías haberte escapado, Alyson estará preocupada.

-Le dije a Jacob que le dijera a la tía Aly que me iba contigo -explicó la niña con las mejillas llenas de rubor.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso -la riñó Ron, volviendo a dejarla en el suelo-, no queremos que la tía Aly se ponga triste, ¿verdad?

-No -dijo Harmony, bajando la cara-, lo siento.

-Eso se lo dirás cuando vuelva, ¿entendido? -se aseguró Ron, le sorprendía hacer el papel de padre.

-Sí, tío Bob -sentenció la niña, mirando los ojos de Ron.

Con esa mirada le recordó a Hermione, que parecía que ocultaba algo.

Alyson no se sorprendió al verlos juntos, pues Jacob había cumplido y le había dicho a su madre que ella se había ido con Ron.

-Alyson, ya la he regañado por escaparse -le susurró al oído-, no le digas nada -se volvió a la niña-. Harmony, ¿qué tenías que hacer?

-Lo siento, tía Aly -dijo la niña, cabizbaja-, no quería que estuvieras triste.

-Está bien Harms -dijo Alyson, cogiéndole la mano-, que no vuelva a ocurrir.

-Vamos a jugar, Harms -dijo Jacob sonriendo.

-Sí -respondió Harmony, contenta, se quedaron en el salón, jugando con las construcciones.

Ron se sentó en el sofá, acomodado, recordando lo que acababa de ver, no podía creer que sus amigos hubiesen muerto, bueno, los de Robert, que se parecían mucho a Harry y a Hermione. Era como si ellos se hubiesen ido también, las dos personas que más le importaban.

Alyson se sentó al lado de él, lo abrazó y lo besó en los labios, Ron se quedó mirándola, con los ojos muy abiertos, se olvidó de que estaba casado con ella, y se movió un poco para apartarla de sí:

-¿Has ido a ver su tumba? -preguntó ella, ignorando el rechazo de su marido-. No tienes que fingir delante de mí, sé que has tenido que mantener las apariencias delante de los niños, pero a mí no puedes ocultarme que te duele.

-Me voy a la habitación -dijo Ron, con un nudo en la garganta, tenía ganas de llorar-, ¿puedes ocuparte de todo?

-Por supuesto, Robert -le oprimió la mano y él se subió, por las escaleras hasta la habitación.

En el cuarto había un televisión con un dvd, buscó los discos, tenía que verlos. Los encontró en el armarito que había debajo del dvd.

Cogió el que ponía _Viaje a los Alpes 1998_ , lo metió en el reproductor y le dio al play.

Allí estaban Harry, Hermione y él, abrigados, se encontraban en las montañas, que tenían un montón de nieve. Harry y Hermione estaban abrazados y Ron señalaba las montañas a la persona que tenía la cámara, en realidad eran Peter, Susan y Robert.

-Por favor, dejad de haceos arrumacos -se quejó Robert que tenía la misma voz que Ron-, aquí hay personas que no están emparejadas. ¿No opinas lo mismo, Alyson?

-Totalmente de acuerdo -coincidió Alyson, que sujetaba la cámara-, ya tendréis tiempo de hacer todas las cosas que queráis en privado.

-Es una imagen para la posteridad -dijo Peter, besando a Susan-, ¿cuántas veces nos habéis grabado juntos?

-Déjame que cuente -contestó Alyson.

-Te cojo la cámara -sentenció Robert, enfocando a Alyson-, aquí tenemos a la directora de fotografía de todos los vídeos que tenemos hasta entonces, la más guapa, que nos dirá cuantas veces...

-Responde de una vez -interrumpió Susan, con las mejillas ardiendo-, ¿cuántas?

-A ver -empezó a mirar para arriba-, en el vídeo de sexto cuanto nos dijisteis que estabais juntos, en las vacaciones de Navidad de 1996, en las de Semana Santa y en las de verano, en séptimo, a principio de curso, en Semana Santa de 1998 y en verano. En total cinco.

Robert enfocó a Peter y a Susan, que se habían quedado asombrados, luego cambiaron el semblante:

-Tampoco han sido tantas, ¿verdad? -le preguntó a Susan.

-Pues claro que no -dijo ofendida-, lo que pasa es que os morís de envidia.

-¿Qué dices? -preguntaron Robert y Alyson al unísono.

Susan le quitó la cámara a Robert y los filmó a ambos:

-Y aquí la prueba de que os queréis -dijo Susan, Robert y Alyson, en efecto estaban colorados como tomates maduros.

-Sue -la llamó Peter-, no te pierdas detalle que sus futuros hijos querrán saber cómo eran sus padres.

Robert y Alyson se pusieron a discutir con Peter, él sonreía burlonamente, la cámara se alejó de ellos y Susan colocó la cámara en el suelo y salió ella:

-Futuros Cabot, no tengáis esto en cuenta, vuestros padres están muy enamorados, lo que pasa es que no han dejado de ser adolescentes vergonzosos.

Así debió acabar aquel día, porque ya no estaban los cuatro juntos, sino Robert y Alyson, que estaban abrazados, la imagen tenía mucho zoom, porque no creía que después de aquella conversación, dejaran que sus amigos los vieran así:

-Fílmalo bien, no pierdas detalle, cariño -oyó la voz de Susan que hablaba a Peter.

-Hijos Cabot nos encontramos ante la confirmación de que vuestros padres están juntos -informó Peter-. Estaban juntos desde el verano de 1998 y nos lo estaban ocultando.

En ese momento, la pareja filmada se besó. Peter y Susan emitieron ruidos aprobatorios y después se cortó.

En la siguiente, se les veía esquiando, diciendo cosas tontas, por eso Ron cambió de cd y puso en el que ponía _Bodas 2004 – 2005_.

La primera boda era la de Peter y Susan, Ron se puso a llorar como si fueran Harry y Hermione los que se estuvieran casando, después se trataba de la boda de Robert y Alyson, ella estaba guapísima, sonriente, intentando contener las lágrimas de felicidad.

Luego vio la carátula que tenía como nombre _Jacob y Harmony_ , en un principio estaban Susan y Alyson embarazadas, luego mostraba a la segunda en el hospital, en el calendario ponía 3 de marzo de 2006, Ron sonrió al ver a Jacob, era cierto que recién nacidos todos los bebés eran feos, pero al recordar al Jacob actual, se alegró de que hubiese cambiado. A los dos meses, el 4 de mayo, Harmony nació. Ron sonrió, era como si de verdad estuviera viendo a la hija de Harry y Hermione.

Estuvo mirando muchos vídeos de Robert y descubrió en ellos que Peter y Susan se comportaban igual que Harry y Hermione, dirigiéndose miradas furtivas, entendiéndose, se preguntó cómo había podido no ser perspicaz, todo lo que pasaba entre ellos era lo mismo que les ocurría a Harry y a Hermione, pero, ¿se habrían dado cuenta ellos?

-Harry -dijo Ron riéndose a carcajada limpia-, eres un capullo. Mira que enamorarte de Hermione.

Paró de reírse, le dolía un poco saber aquello, él quería a Hermione, pero, ella no lo correspondía, era absurdo preocuparse por ello, sus amigos estaban enamorados y a se descubrió a sí mismo comprobar que todo el dolor que había sentido en un principio se fue esfumando poco a poco. ¿Tan fácil había sido?

Lo era, porque se había dado cuenta así, tan deprisa al ver eso, que lo que pensaba que sentía por Hermione no iba más allá de la amistad. Quizá ya lo llevaba superando desde ese séptimo año que habían pasado, sólo que lo había descubierto ahora mismo.

Abrió los álbumes de fotos, sacó una y se la guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-¡Qué tonto he sido! -exclamó Ron tumbándose en la cama, aliviado, saber que nunca más sufriría si Hermione tonteaba con otro, salía con otros chicos.

Todo eso formaba, ahora, para él, parte del pasado. Dentro de unos años lo recordaría, habían pasado momentos divertidos: discutiendo, estudiando, viviendo aventuras con Harry.

Pero ahora les venía la parte más dura: empezar a hacer su vida adulta y, al menos lo esperaba, que su vida fuese parecida a la de Robert. Porque él tenía a Alyson, a Jacob y a Harmony, con la diferencia de que Harry y Hermione estuviesen a su lado.

Así pasaron varios días, se encontró que Robert trabajaba como ingeniero industrial y Alyson trabajaba en un laboratorio de investigación. Jacob y Harmony iban al colegio y cuando estaban en casa se dedicaban a jugar, con algún que otro enfado, pero todo acababa bien. Ron se llegó a acostumbrar a esa vida, tenía ganas de volver con sus amigos a Hogwarts, pero no conocía el modo y estaba demasiado ocupado para encontrarlo, y además no sabía como ubicarlo.

Pero esa noche, sus ganas de quedarse con la familia Cabot se esfumarían.

Ron estaba leyendo un cuento a Jacob y a Harmony, que estaban acostados en las camas para dormirse:

-Y entonces el príncipe escaló por la torre y llegó a la habitación de la princesa -relataba Ron, medio dormido-, pero algo lo golpeó y...

-Tío Bob -interrumpió Harmony, poniéndose de morros-, te has saltado una parte, primero viene cómo se reencuentra con la princesa.

-Sí, tienes razón Harms, perdona -la niña sonrió, miró a Jacob, que estaba en la cama de al lado, durmiendo placenteramente-, cómo tarda en dormirse esta niña -murmuró para sí.

-Tío Bob -lo llamó Harmony-, continúa, por favor.

Ron siguió leyendo, pero Harmony seguía despierta, tumbada, pero despierta, cuando terminó el libro, descubrió con alegría que la hija de Peter y Susan se había dormido por fin.

Se levantó de la silla, dejó el cuento sobre la mesita de noche y apagó la luz. Caminó sobre el pasillo a la habitación de en frente. Encendió la luz y dejó la puerta entreabierta; empezó a desvestirse, cuando sólo le quedaban los calzoncillos, Alyson entró, llevaba un camisón transparente y de encaje negro, abrazó a su esposo y se echó encima de él sobre la cama y empezó a besarlo, Ron al principio no sabía qué pretendía hacer, pero cuando lo hizo, la separó de él bruscamente. Se levantó y se empezó a vestir, no podía, no podía. No era porque no tenía ganas, sino porque sentía que traicionaba a Robert:

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño? -le preguntó preocupada y dolida, Alyson.

No podía contestar, era demasiado, Alyson tenía un rostro precioso, aunque estuviera de aquella manera, si la miraba de nuevo quizá no podría responsabilizarse de sus actos.

-Alyson, yo... -empezó de espaldas a ella, intentando pensar alguna excusa.

-¿Qué ocurre? -insistió ella.

-Me voy por la pata abajo -contestó Ron, corriendo hacia el baño, aunque consiguió ver la cara de sorpresa de Alyson.

Cerró la puerta con pestillo y se miró al espejo, sudoroso, tenía que largarse de allí lo antes posible, se veía en una encrucijada, no quería herir a Alyson, porque si lo hacía Robert y ella hablarían sobre ello, pero si no lo hacía traicionaba a Robert.

A los veinte minutos, Alyson llamó a la puerta:

-Robert, cariño, ¿estás bien? -le preguntó en voz baja-, llevas mucho rato dentro, ¿estás bien?

-Muy bien -respondió Ron, estaba sentado sobre la tapa del retrete, pensando la manera de salir de aquella situación-. Iré en unos minutos, despreocúpate.

-Te espero -contestó Alyson. Sus pasos se alejaron y volvió a quedarse completamente solo.

Se tiró al suelo, intentando hacerse una fractura, estaba desesperado.

-Quiero volver a Hogwarts -pidió mirando al techo-, quiero que Robert vuelva a su lugar.

Dicho y hecho: una luz lo envolvió, sintió como cada fibra de su ser se separaba del cuerpo de Robert, cerró los ojos, y al instante siguiente, vio como estaba frente a Robert, que se tocaba todo el cuerpo:

-Así que tú eres Ron -dijo Robert al verlo-, el que has ocupado mi lugar.

-Sí, y tú eres Robert Cabot -confirmó Ron, estupefacto con lo que acababa de ver-, ¿dónde has estado?

-Pues en tu mundo -contestó con simpleza el adulto-, es extraordinario, muchacho.

Ron se ruborizó y asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias, señor -agradeció él, sonriendo.

-Debes volver con tus amigos -dijo Robert, mirándolo con seriedad-, te esperan muchas cosas.

-¿Y no me lo puedes decir tú? -Robert puso cara de circunstancias, Ron sonrió-. Ya sé que no, que es algo que debo descubrir. ¡Adiós, Robert! ¡y buena suerte!

-A ti también -respondió él.

Cuando Ron desapareció de allí, Robert se dirigió a la habitación, donde su mujer lo esperaba:

-He vuelto, mi amor -sentenció Robert con cara pícara, su mujer se lanzó sobre él y se besaron.

-Ya lo creo -respondió ella y ambos rieron.


	4. Los Guardianes del Tiempo y el Espacio

Nuevo capítulo, lo he subido un poco tarde, lo sé, pero me perdonáis, ¿verdad?

Gracias de nuevo a Angy Ramrez por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo resuelva tus dudas, pronto averiguaré cómo se contestan a las reviews.

Sin más, os dejo con el capítulo 4. Espero que os guste.

Harry, Ron y Hermione descubren la razón de su viaje por distintas realidades después de encontrarse.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 4. Los Guardianes del Tiempo y del Espacio_**

-No entiendo porqué no hemos podido encontrar a Ron -dijo Hermione, ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, algo separados-, me siento un poco frustrada.

-Lo entiendo -sonrió a su pesar-, no sé porqué no hemos podido transportarnos a su realidad...

Una voz los sacó de su ambiente, de alguna parte de aquella dimensión completamente blanca, donde ellos mismos también llevaban túnicas blancas, desentonó una sombra pelirroja, se separaron un poco y se fueron a recibir a Ron:

-¡Harry! ¡Hermione! -exclamó corriendo hacia ellos, él también llevaba la misma túnica blanca.

-¡Ron! -dijeron los dos al unísono. Se abrazaron en cuanto estuvieron de nuevo juntos.

Hablaron todos apresuradamente, de lo que habían vivido singularmente, hasta que empezaron a reírse, se miraron unos a otros y volvieron a hablar todos a la vez, hasta que una voz masculina y atronadora los interrumpió:

-¡Silencio! -clamó, al segundo, se callaron-. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, sé que tenéis muchas ganas de hablar pero no hay tiempo.

Se trataba de un chico, de unos diecinueve años, con el pelo revuelto completamente blanco, con cejas negras, ojos de color naranja, rasgos angulosos y nariz recta. Una vez dicho aquello, una risa cantarina y aguda, calló a todos.

-Menuda tontería que acabas de decir -dijo una chica, también de la misma edad que el otro, con los mismos ojos, la misma túnica y con el mismo color de cejas y de pelo, sólo que ella lo llevaba largo hasta los costados-. Son nuestros invitados, los únicos que han conseguido llegar hasta aquí -el chico la miró con el ceño fruncido, ella se dirigió a los tres amigos-. Bienvenidos a Infinito, el lugar donde habitan el Guardián del Tiempo -señaló a su amigo, a Hermione se le escapó una risita- y la Guardiana del Espacio, yo. Él se llama Tempus y yo Spatium.

Ella sonrió, al ver que tenía toda su atención:

-¿Podemos comenzar ya? -preguntó el chico que se había cruzado de brazos.

-Sí, cuando quieras, Tempus -respondió ella, poniéndose seria-, sentaos.

-¿Dónde? -preguntó Ron, encogiendo los hombros.

-En las sillas, Ron -contestó Spatium, dulcemente-, Tempus y yo os vamos a explicar lo ocurrido y lo mejor es ponerse cómodo, ¿no os parece?

Detrás de ellos aparecieron unas sillas y estas se movieron hasta una mesa que había aparecido y en frente estaban Tempus y Spatium.

-Tenéis que volver a vuestra realidad -soltó Tempus, parecía muy estresado-. Habéis alterado nuestro control.

-Eso es verdad -coincidió Spatium poniéndose seria de repente-, nos habéis causado muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

Los tres se miraron para ver quien hablaba, fue Hermione quien optó por hacerlo:

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí?

-Muchas preguntas -dijo Spatium, mirando a Tempus-, ¿crees que tardarás en responderlas?

Tempus miró a la Guardiana del Espacio, con ironía.

-Lo primero -dijo Tempus, juntando las manos-. Cuando tú, Potter, derrotaste a Voldemort, la parte caótica de Infinito se confundió e invadió el Orden y todas las almas de vosotros tres, se separaron de sus cuerpos y se movieron por todo el espacio.

-Exacto -confirmó ella-, entonces, Tempus y yo os dimos a los tús -señaló a Harry-, la capacidad de viajar por el Espacio-Tiempo. Todos los tús parecieron notar aquel don y poco a poco se fueron yendo cada uno a la suya, encontrando primero a sus amigos perdidos.

-Pero con vosotros fue más difícil -siguió explicando Tempus-, se fue solucionando poco a poco, pero, cuando solo os faltaba Weasley, resulta que vosotros dos aparecéis aquí y claro, tuvimos que darle el mismo don para que se solucionara todo.

-Tempus -dijo Ron, entre ofendido y halagado-, Harry y Hermione no aparecieron porque donde yo fui sus yos estaban muertos -los aludidos le miraron, asombrados, por lo que había pasado su amigo-, y habían dejado a Robert a su única hija, Harmony.

-¿Estábamos casados? -preguntó Hermione, incrédula y ruborizada.

-¿Teníamos una hija? -cuestionó Harry, colorado.

-Sí a los dos -contestó Ron.

-Así que era por eso -Spatium puso cara de circunstancias a Tempus-, eso lo explica todo.

El Guardián del Tiempo afirmó y se quedaron un rato en silencio, sopesando todos las explicaciones.

Ninguno de los tres amigos parecía dispuesto a hablar, Harry y Hermione estaban muy sorprendidos por las palabras de Ron, sus yos en aquella realidad estaban casados y tenían una hija, parecía increíble y si lo pensaban sentían vértigo, no habían hecho más que empezar su relación y ya tenían esa noticia.

Ron por su parte estaba recordando lo que le había pasado, cómo Hermione había dejado de ser para él algo más que una amiga, se sentía tranquilo consigo mismo y aliviado.

-Preparaos -saltó Tempus, sorprendiendo a los tres chicos-, tenéis que volver a vuestra realidad.

Los cinco se levantaron y la mesa y las sillas desaparecieron, Spatium movió los brazos y se encontraron ante una sala que parecía de cristal, en el suelo había dibujado una circunferencia y en su interior un triángulo equilátero.

-Tenéis que poneos cada uno en una punta -explicó Tempus, con gesto serio.

-Tempus, no me puedo creer que no se lo vayas a decir -soltó Spatium, ofendida-, merecen saberlo.

-Spatium, cállate, por favor -ordenó el Guardián del Tiempo-, es mejor para ellos desconocerlo.

-Pues yo creo que no -replicó la Guardiana del Espacio alejó a Tempus hasta que no pudieron verlo y se volvió a ellos-, chicos cuando os marchéis no recordaréis nada de lo ocurrido, de lo que habéis vivido en distintas realidades, como han hecho todos.

Aquella noticia fue como si les cayera un piano en la cabeza a cada uno, al segundo, Tempus llegó, pero no tenía el semblante serio, parecía como si los comprendiera:

-¿Creéis que es mejor saberlo? -preguntó, alicaído-, ¿qué te parece si les dejamos unos minutos a solas?

-Perfecto -contestó Spatium y salieron.

Ninguno dijo nada los primeros minutos, hasta que Hermione se decidió a hablar:

-No quiero olvidar lo que hemos pasado -dijo Hermione, con tristeza.

-Yo tampoco -coincidió Harry, sintiendo lo mismo que ella-, pero debemos regresar hacer nuestra vida.

-Yo estoy con vosotros -los apoyó Ron-, estar en la realidad de Robert me ha enseñado mucho y no quiero deshacerme de eso.

-Pero no podemos negarnos y lo sabemos -dijo Hermione, cabizbaja-, nuestras familias nos echarían de menos y ni Tempus ni Spatium pueden hacer eso, formaríamos otro lío y el Caos podía volver a desequilibrarse con el Orden.

Los tres se miraron, coincidiendo con ella, al instante, Tempus y Spatium aparecieron y los tres se pusieron en una de las puntas:

-Cogeos de las manos -dijo la Guardiana del Espacio, ellos obedecieron.

Tempus y Spatium pusieron las manos como si fueran a rezar y empezaron a recitar un canto que ellos no oían, porque la circunferencia funcionaba como una sala insonorizada.

Los tres sintieron algo extraño, sentían vueltas, como su cuerpo se quemaba, se congelaba, se elevaba y luego como si estuviesen cayendo por un tobogán.

Harry pudo vislumbrar como la imagen de Tempus y de Spatium los despedía con la mano.

Oprimió las manos de sus amigos y ellos hicieron lo mismo.

''No quiero olvidarlo, no quiero olvidarlo'' pensó Harry mientras se producía el viaje, había hecho tantas cosas, había conseguido tantas cosas, se olvidaría de lo que había vivido con Hermione y sería un ignorante de sus sentimientos hacia ella, ¿cómo querían Tempus y Spatium que olvidara todo aquello? No podía permitirlo, si había sobrevivido a los enfrentamientos con Voldemort no podía dejarse vencer, tenía que conseguirlo, _debía_ hacerlo, sólo hay que pensarlo,

''NO LO OLVIDARÉ''.

Todo se volvió oscuro y para los tres amigos parecía que el viaje había llegado a su fin. Harry despertó, tocándose la cicatriz, seguía allí, como siempre, le dolía mucho la cabeza, como si estuviera metida en una batidora, moviéndose todo el rato. Se percató de que no estaba en su dormitorio en la torre Gryffindor, que compartía con Ron, Seamus, Neville y Dean, sino en otra cama que le era familiar por tantas veces que había estado allí: el hospital de Hogwarts.

Miró a ambos lados, desorientado, allí estaban Ron, a su izquierda y Hermione a su derecha, ambos dormidos.

Era muy temprano, el sol estaba saliendo por el este e iluminaba poco a poco la estancia. Los rayos de sol hacían que el castaño pelo de Hermione pareciera rubio, se quedó observando aquella imagen embelesado, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo pensar que Hermione estaba mucho más guapa de lo normal, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿por qué opinaba así de su amiga?

Notó que ella se movía, se tumbó y cerró los ojos, pasados unos minutos, los abrió y se encontró que ella le daba la espalda, iba a decir algo, pero la señora Pomfrey se acercó a ellos.

Los tres estaban despiertos y por eso la enfermera echó las cortinas y los examinó. Cuando terminó con Hermione, los habló a los tres:

-Ya era hora de que despertaran, llevan tres días así, todos empezaban a preocuparse porque querían felicitar que haya terminado la era oscura.

-Entonces, ¿nos dará el alta? -preguntó Ron, intercambiando una mirada con sus amigos.

-No veo porqué no -contestó la señora Pomfrey, todos sonrieron y le empezaron a dar las gracias a la vez-, les dejo para que se vistan.

Cuando salieron de la enfermería, un aplauso general abarrotó el pasillo y cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, los profesores también los aplaudieron.

Poco a poco se fue llenando y volvió a ver el bullicio natural, todas las casas del colegio al fin estaban unidas, puede que hubiese competencia, pero sana.

Al salir de allí vieron un cartel en el que informaba:

 _Baile de máscaras sólo para los de 7º año._

 _Esta noche a las 8:00 pm._

 _En el Gran Comedor._

 _Necesaria túnica de gala._

Durante el resto del día todos los de séptimo estaban ocupados buscando la túnica perfecta para que no se conociera nadie, por eso todos habían salido a Hogsmeade, Harry y Ron se separaron de Hermione y cuando volvieron a verla llevaba una bolsa:

-¿Hoy también te alisarás el pelo? -preguntó Ron con curiosidad intentando mirar lo que había en el interior de la bolsa.

-Es un secreto -respondió ella, haciéndose la misteriosa-, nos veremos en el Gran Comedor y lo comprobaréis.

Eran las siete y cincuenta y todos ya estaban arreglados, Harry bajó al Gran Comedor solo, no había reconocido ni a Ron ni a Hermione, Ron había bajado antes que él, quería ver si Hermione salía, pero ninguna estaba en el dormitorio de las chicas, todas se habían ido a los cuartos de baño.

-¡Harry! -exclamó Ron, estaba delante de él, con su característico pelo rojo-, tío te tienes que poner el antifaz.

El chico le hizo caso y ambos entraron dentro, había un montón de gente, pero nadie era conocido por ellos, se dirigieron a la mesa de los refrescos, allí una chica que llevaba una túnica turquesa se chocó con Ron:

-Lo siento -murmuró la chica, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor, a Ron le había caído parte del líquido en la túnica-, enseguida te lo limpio -sacó la varita del bolso que llevaba, apuntó con ella a la mancha, entrecerró los ojos y la mancha desapareció-. Ya está, lo siento mucho -reiteró.

La chica tenía el pelo dorado recogido en un elegante moño, con varios mechones salidos y flequillo corto liso peinado al lado derecho.

Ron la siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba, había algo en ella que, por algún casual le parecía familiar.

-Voy a invitarla a bailar -informó Ron y se alejó de Harry.

-¿No decías que querías ver cómo estaba Hermione? -le preguntó su amigo.

Ron se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego sonrió:

-Ya la veré después -contestó, anduvo tras la chica, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Harry miró abstraído las parejas, por si veía a Ron, pero no había rastro de él y tampoco volvió a ver a la chica. Deberían de estar juntos, o, al menos, eso era lo que Harry esperaba. Todavía no se creía que prefiriese estar con la desconocida que con Hermione, era algo que le parecía increíble.

-Harry -una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos-, ¿quieres que bailemos juntos?

Se dio la vuelta: una chica con parte del pelo castaño recogido hacia atrás y lo demás lacio y suelto, cayendo delicadamente sobre sus hombros desnudos. Llevaba una túnica de gala violeta, en su cuello colgaba una piedra transparente. Los ojos marrones se veían a través del antifaz, y también la sombra de ojos que había usado:

-¿Hermione? -Harry estaba muy sorprendido de su atuendo, ella asintió-. Estás preciosa, pareces un ángel.

Ella se ruborizó y luego él también lo hizo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, estaba loco, ¿o qué?

-¿Y Ron? -preguntó Hermione, cambiando de tema-. ¿No estaba contigo?

-Se ha ido a bailar con una chica que acaba de conocer -respondió Harry, su amiga sonrió, sorprendida-, ¿bailamos nosotros?

Ella sonrió, Harry la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a la pista, pasó un brazo por su cintura y ella lo colocó sobre su hombro, se cogieron las manos que quedaban libres y empezaron a moverse al son de la música.

Pasaron mucho rato bailando, ajenos a los demás, se abrazaron, la quería con todo su corazón, aquella revelación no se le presentó como una sorpresa, es como si estuviera allí desde siempre. Hermione sonrió y volvieron a seguir la música, ¿qué era el ambiente que los envolvía?

Pero algo lo estropeó, Harry sintió como si el mundo se le viniese encima, imágenes le pasaron por la mente, imágenes extrañamente familiares, hasta que aparecieron las figuras blancas: el Guardián del Tiempo y la Guardiana del Espacio, Tempus y Spatium.

Lo había conseguido, lo había recordado todo.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? -le preguntó Hermione, preocupada, se dio cuenta de que se había agachado y se había agarrado la cabeza.

Harry la estrechó entre sus brazos, con alegría y entusiasmo, ella se quedó confundida y se puso totalmente roja, ¿por qué Harry la abrazaba de aquella manera? ¿Tal vez era lo que ella creía?

Se levantaron, al siguiente instante, vinieron los profesores Flitwick, Sprout, McGonagall y Slughorn y les recordaron que ya era hora de que se fueran a sus dormitorios, cada uno acompañó a su casa hasta su sala común.

Cuando solo quedaron Harry y Hermione en ella, empezaron a hablar:

-Lo he recordado, Hermione -le confesó, contento-, esos tíos no es que tengan mucho poder para tratarse de guardianes.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, dudando si hablar o no, lo miró apenada:

-¿El qué has recordado? -esa pregunta fue como una ducha de agua helada, como quedarse congelado en el hielo-, ¿de qué guardianes hablas?

Harry trató de ocultar el dolor que sentía y responder:

-No tiene importancia -colocó una mano sobre el hombro de ella y se levantó-, ¡hasta mañana!

Se dirigió a la escalera de caracol, cabizbajo, ¿cómo había podido pensar que ella también lo recordaría? Toda la alegría que había podido sentir hace un momento se había esfumado, como el aire de un globo pinchado.

-Harry -él se dio la vuelta, esperanzado, por alguna razón, ella sonrió-, yo también lo recuerdo, los Guardianes del Tiempo y del Espacio, todo lo que hemos vivido en esas realidades.

Harry corrió hacia ella, la cogió en brazos y compartieron un beso, como el que se dieron en la realidad de Michael y Mary.

Pero aquello no había sucedido, era sólo un delirio de Harry, que subió en silencio hasta su dormitorio, dejando a Hermione preocupada.

Harry no pudo dormir esa noche, él no quería que solo él lo recordara, pero pensaba que sus amigos también quería lo mismo, cuando consiguió dormirse, lo despertó Ron, que no se había acostado, Harry creyó que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero no sabía si era real, porque Morfeo lo volvió a atrapar.

-¡Harry, Harry! -exclamó alguien en la habitación-, venga que tenemos que hacer las maletas. Es nuestro último día en este castillo.

Harry despertó, vio que Ron metía sus cosas en la maleta, igual que Seamus, Neville y Dean, así que él hizo lo mismo y lo guardó todo en la maleta. Cogió un pantalón, lo sacudió y del bolsillo asomaron dos fotos: donde había estado la primera vez y en la realidad de Michael y Mary. Podría enseñar esas fotos a Hermione, pero no creía que eso solucionara su problema.

Cuando terminaron de recoger sus cosas, bajaron al Gran Comedor a desayunar, Ron y Harry se sentaron al lado en la mesa de Gryffindor, el primero vigilando la puerta y el segundo con la cabeza apoyada en la mano y el brazo sobre la mesa.

-Ron -lo llamó una chica de Ravenclaw, con el pelo suelto, largo, liso y dorado y con los ojos verdes más claros que los de Harry-, ¿podemos hablar?

-Sí, claro -respondió Ron, mirándola con los ojos brillantes-, tengo que decirle una cosa a mi hermana y después soy todo tuyo.

-Vale -ella sonrió también, observando a Ron como él a ella, se agarraron de la mano y después ella se fue a su mesa.

-¿Es la chica de ayer? -le preguntó Harry, olvidando por un momento sus problemas-. Sí que os lleváis bien.

-No es la chica de ayer, se llama Chloe -dijo Ron, poniendo los ojos en blanco-, Chloe Ramírez, su padre es un mago español que vino a Londres hace mucho, trabaja en el Hospital San Mungo y su madre es inglesa y mestiza.

-¡Buenos días! -los saludó Hermione, la acompañaba Ginny. Las dos se sentaron en frente de ellos-. Ginny os quería contar una cosa, ¿verdad?

Hermione le dio un codazo, pero la pelirroja, no dijo nada.

-No, Hermione -le reprochó ella.

-Debes hacerlo antes de que se enteren por otros -dijo Hermione muy solemne y Ginny asintió-, Harry, ¿estás con nosotros?

-Sí, sí -afirmó él-, cuando queráis.

-Bueno, pues -Hermione la miró y Ginny continuó-, que estoy saliendo con alguien y que esta vez es el definitivo.

-¿Quién es? -inquirió su hermano.

-Cole McDonald, Slytherin -los dos chicos se asombraron, Ron casi se cayó del susto-, luego le dejaré que hables con él.

-Bien, porque quiero dejarle las cosas bien claras -puso cara seria, pero luego empezó a reírse.

Hermione y Ginny lo acompañaron-, pero sí que quiero hablar con él, pero de buen rollo.

Ginny sonrió, Hermione descubrió que Harry se había ido, Ron también se dio cuenta.

-¿Adónde ha ido Harry? -preguntó la chica.

-Yo no lo he visto salir -respondió Ron, Chloe se acercó a él.

-Harry ha salido hace un momento -dijo ella, cogió a Ron de la mano-, ¿nos vamos?

-Sí, claro, Chloe -Hermione sonrió, al parecer, al fin había encontrado una chica para él.

Harry se había ido alejando de la conversación, no le importaba que Ginny tuviera novio, pero Hermione nunca recordaría aquello, se sentó debajo de la escalera principal y se quedó allí durante un rato, vio como los alumnos bajaban y subían y como los fantasmas iban y venían flotando.

-¿Te ha afectado la noticia de Ginny? -le preguntó Hermione, sentándose a su lado.

-No, nada que ver...

Evitó su mirada, porque si lo hacía, temía que ella leyera la verdad, se sentía como un libro abierto.

-¿Entonces? -insistió Hermione, colocando una mano en su hombro-, ¿qué te pasa?

-¿Por qué no puedes recordarlo? -le preguntó fijando sus ojos verdes en los marrones de ella y cogiéndole las manos.

Su amiga se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber qué decir, estaba haciendo sufrir a Harry y ni siquiera podía remediarlo:

-Lo siento -dijo ella, Harry se quedó sorprendido-, quiero recordarlo, de verdad, quiero saber porqué te sientes así, de verdad.

Harry se apartó de ella, se levantó y se fue, si seguía al lado de Hermione, no sería capaz de controlar sus ganas de besarla, de estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Iba caminando por el pasillo hacia la torre Gryffindor, pero antes de llegar, se encontró con Ron y Chloe, abrazados y compartiendo un beso, intentó pasar sin captar su atención, pero los dos lo vieron:

-¡Eh, Harry! -le llamó Ron, pidiéndole que se acercara- ven que te presento a mi novia como es debido.

Harry se acercó a la pareja, pisoteando su dolor.

-Harry te presento a Chloe Ramírez -ellos se saludaron-, Chloe, te presento a Harry Potter, mi mejor amigo.

-Encantada -dijo ella, ruborizada y emocionada-, es un placer conocer a los amigos de Ron.

-¿Ya has conocido a Hermione? -le preguntó Harry.

-Sí, en el Gran Comedor -respondió ella, amablemente-, pero parecía mucho más interesada en saber donde estabas.

-Hermione es así -aclaró Ron, mirándola intensamente-, ey, Harry, ¿adónde vas?

-A bajar las cosas -respondió él, alejándose de la parejita feliz-, dentro de poco tenemos estar en el vestíbulo para ir a la estación de Hogsmeade.

Subió a su dormitorio y se quedó allí, como un alma en pena, pensando en todo lo que había perdido, golpeó con el puño la cama.

-¡Potter! -Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a su amigo, muy serio, cosa muy rara en él-. ¿Tú eres tonto o qué?

-Ron, ¿de qué me estás hablando? -le preguntó Harry, desconcertado-, ¿por qué me llamas por mi apellido?

-Eso ahora no importa -contestó su amigo, sentándose a su lado-, he venido porque eres un idiota.

-Y, ¿puedo saber por qué? -ironizó Harry.

-A ver -Ron carraspeó-, si has recordado lo ocurrido con Tempus y Spatium y todo lo referente a nuestra aventura por las distintas realidades...

-¿Tú cuándo lo recordaste?

-Cuando conocí a Chloe -contestó, ruborizándose-, empezó a sonarme y tras hablar largo rato, no sé, me vino, nos pasamos toda la noche juntos, resultó que era clavada a Alyson, la esposa de Robert y no sé qué me pasó, tío.

-Por eso llegaste tarde -siguió Harry, alzando las cejas.

-Conociéndola -apuntó Ron, ante la mirada de su amigo-. Pero no quiero hablar de eso. Tú sabes que Hermione te quiere, te lo dijo cuando estuvisteis en una de las realidades.

-Te equivocas -objetó Harry, intentando no hacerse ilusiones-, Hermione me quiso porque estuvimos en esa realidad, solo por eso.

Harry recibió un puñetazo en el pómulo:

-¡Eres idiota! -exclamó Ron, había perdido la paciencia-. Hermione te quiere desde siempre, igual que tú la quieres a ella y no seas tan imbécil de pensar que se enamoró de ti por estar en la realidad esa.

-¿Cómo sabes...? -empezó Harry, confuso, tocándose la parte dolorida.

-Eso tampoco importa -dijo Ron, agarrando su brazo y mirándolo muy serio-. Lo que te quiero decir es que no estés aquí lamiéndote las heridas y haz nuevos recuerdos juntos, aprovecha que sabes que te quiere, empieza desde cero con ella. Eso es todo, me voy con mi novia.

Hechizó su baúl y salió del dormitorio, Harry se quedó parado, como un pasmarote, se dio cuenta de que su amigo tenía razón, debía aprovechar aquello que sabía para volver a ganar el corazón de Hermione. Pero parecía tan difícil.

Se encontró con ella en la sala común, lo estaba esperando, sonrió cuando le vio, Harry también lo hizo, bajaron los dos juntos hacia el vestíbulo.

-Perdóname por lo de antes -dijo Harry, mirando su rostro-, es que me pasó una tontería, no quiero que lo pases mal por mi culpa, eres la última persona a la que deseo hacer daño.

Ella frunció el ceño y miró a ambos lados, exacto, Harry se refería a ella, le parecía que lo que él había dicho, lo había oído antes.

Encontraron a Ron y a Chloe en el vestíbulo, algo separados, como si no fueran más que simples amigos, junto con el resto de alumnos de Hogwarts, esperando a los carruajes.

-Hola, Ron, Chloe -saludaron Harry y Hermione a la vez.

-Bienvenidos -dijo Chloe.

-¿Qué estabais haciendo? -miró especialmente picarón a Hermione, que se ruborizó intensamente.

-Por favor, Ron -pidió Harry fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Ven un momento Harry -dijo Ron, aguantándose la risa-, ¿nos disculpan, señoritas?

Guiñó un ojo a Chloe y salieron fuera, cuando se hubieron alejado de oídos indiscretos, Ron golpeó a Harry en el hombro:

-Bueno, ¿qué? -preguntó Ron, impaciente-, ¿ya te has declarado?

-Pues no, la verdad -respondió Harry-, es que todavía me queda algo que no consigo aclarar.

-¿Y de qué se trata? -Ron lo miraba con impaciencia.

-Que si tú y yo lo hemos recordado -empezó Harry, apoyándose en una columna-, es porque nuestros sentimientos son más fuertes que la magia de Tempus y Spatium.

-Sí, ¿y?

-Que me pregunto si Hermione me quería tanto como decía -Ron asintió, entendiendo lo que quería decir.

Ron miró detrás de Harry y abrió mucho los ojos, su amigo se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la dolida mirada de Hermione.


	5. El vuelo de mi corazón

Último capítulo de esta historia, la semana que viene subiré el epílogo.

Espero que os guste.

En el capítulo anterior...

 _-Que si tú y yo lo hemos recordado -empezó Harry, apoyándose en una columna-, es porque nuestros sentimientos son más fuertes que la magia de Tempus y Spatium._

 _-Sí, ¿y?_

 _-Que me pregunto si Hermione me quería tanto como decía -Ron asintió, entendiendo lo que quería decir._

 _Ron miró detrás de Harry y abrió mucho los ojos, su amigo se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la dolida mirada de Hermione._

* * *

 _Capítulo 5. El vuelo de mi corazón_

Hermione observaba a Harry sorprendida, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Era como si se estuviera ahogando, quería despertar, todo ello tenía que ser un sueño, Harry, su Harry no podía haber dicho eso, tenía que ser mentira.

Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, clavó su mirada castaña en Ron y Harry, aquello había sucedido realmente, se mordió el labio y pestañeó varias veces, intentando controlar las lágrimas. Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el Bosque Prohibido, notó como Harry la seguía, pero al instante siguiente no notó sus pasos, giró la cabeza y vio como Harry montaba sobre la Saeta de Fuego y por más que trató de alejarse, la escoba fue más rápida, Harry la cogió y la montó en la escoba:

-¡No, Harry! -exclamó Hermione aterrorizada por volar tan alto-. ¡Déjame en el suelo!¡No quiero hablar!

-Por favor, Hermione -pidió Harry, suplicante.

-¡No! -gritó ella, agarrándose a él para no caerse-. Es que no puedo creer que dudes de mis sentimientos por ti, creí que te lo dejé claro cuando te dije te quería y que no me importaba lo que hiciste con Mariola.

-¡Lo has recordado! -exclamó Harry pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-Pues claro -contestó Hermione, ofendida, apartando el brazo de Harry-, ¿qué te creías?

-¿Cuándo?

Hermione, sonrió a su pesar:

-Mientras bajábamos la escalera y luego cuando te fuiste con Ron -explicó ella-, me vino todo, por eso fui a buscarte, para darte la noticia, pero tú diji...

No pudo seguir hablando porque Harry la había besado, con una mano, enredaba los dedos entre el cabello de ella, pero Hermione lo apartó:

-¡No, Harry! -dijo Hermione, separándolo de ella, aunque no podía mucho, porque estaba agarrada a él-, así no, no mientras sigas pensando eso.

Se cruzó de brazos, eso hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera de la escoba, Harry voló rápido como el rayo hacia ella, sujetó la escoba con ambas piernas y cogió a Hermione entre sus brazos.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó, colocándola en el palo de la escoba.

-Sí, gracias -respondió ella respirando aliviada.

-Hermione, por favor -dijo Harry, cogiendo su rostro-, perdóname.

-Si hubieras tenido un poco de paciencia -dijo ella, reticente a perdonarle.

-Dame sólo una muestra de que me quieres -pidió Harry.

-Eres... -pero no le salió ninguna palabra, lo acercó a sí y lo besó en los labios, agarró el rostro del chico con una mano, mientras que con la otra lo agarraba, Harry enredó los dedos en su pelo que se movía con el viento, y se quedaron así largo rato. Cuando se separó de él le miró a los ojos-. ¿Contento?

-Contentísimo -confirmó Harry, ambos sonrieron, la acercó a sí y volvieron a besarse.

Volaron así durante largo rato, recorriendo el cielo que cubría el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, que los había enseñado tanto y en ese mismo cielo, vieron claramente las figuras de Tempus y de Spatium, sonrientes, ellos los miraron y luego a sí mismos.

De regreso a casa, en el compartimento, estaban entrando Harry, Ron y Hermione:

-¿Recordáis la primera vez que llegamos? -preguntó Harry.

-Sólo éramos unos niños y ahora, siete años después... -dijo Hermione mirando por la ventana-. Se me hace raro que no vayamos a volver.

-Con todo lo que hemos pasado, deberían darnos una medalla -dijo Ron.

-Pero nos queda toda la vida por delante, ¿no?

-Sí, Harry, y se acabó ya Voldemort, ¡por fin!

-Tienes razón.

Hermione comenzó a llorar, Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó desde atrás:

-No llores, nosotros seguiremos viéndonos.

-Ya, pero no será lo mismo.

-Ya sabía yo que os habíais reconciliado.

Hermione se quedó asombrada y Harry sonrió, abochornado:

-¿Lo sabía? -miró a Ron-, ¿lo sabías?

Los dos asintieron, ella se mordió el labio inferior y luego sonrió:

-Yo fui el que animó a Harry a que te reconquistara -explicó Ron-, sino, ahora estaríamos viendo los restos de tu amado.

Ron y Hermione rieron, Harry frunció el ceño, pero luego se unió a las risas de sus amigos. En ese momento entró Chloe con comida:

-Toma, Ron -dijo la chica entregándole una rana de chocolate, y luego depositó el resto en el asiento vacío-, ¿qué pasa?

-Estos dos -señaló a Harry y a Hermione-, que son pareja.

-Desde luego ya era hora -comentó Chloe dándole otra rana de chocolate a Ron-, cuando os vi juntos bajando por las escaleras pensaba que ya había pasado algo, según Ron, fuisteis muy obvios, yo me di cuenta cuando os vi anoche, bailando juntos.

Harry y Hermione se sonrojaron ''¿tan obvios habían sido?'', pero luego no le dieron importancia, y se abrazaron, al igual que Ron y Chloe.

El tren se puso en marcha y desde la ventana vieron como se alejaba el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, habían pasado siete largos años en los que habían pasado demasiadas cosas, sobre todo las muertes que dejaron atrás a los más queridos y se quedaron allí, en sus corazones; pero también, durante ese tiempo habían aprendido magia y a saber amar. Por eso recordarían esos hermosos siete años, pero el colegio no volvería a ser lo mismo desde la entrada de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió.


	6. Epílogo: La boda

Aquí os dejo el epílogo de esta historia.

Muchas gracias a las personas que han apoyado esta historia tanto añadiéndola como en sus favoritos y a las que me han comentado, esas son las que me han animado a seguir la publicación.

Espero que os guste.

Wilsa.

* * *

 _Epílogo: La boda_

Al fin había llegado el día, toda la semana de aquel verano había estado nublada y amenazante con llover, pero ese día había cambiado, hacía un sol espléndido, coincidiendo con la emoción que sentían todos los invitados.

La ceremonia se celebraba al aire libre, en un precioso jardín, totalmente verde y bien cuidado, las sillas blancas estaban ordenadas de seis en seis salvo las primeras filas del lado derecho e izquierdo, reservadas para los padres de ambos prometidos.

Los invitados tomaron asiento, la ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar, había llegado el ministro de magia, Kingsley, y se había situado en frente de todos los invitados, al momento empezó a sonar música y el novio hizo acto de presencia, un Weasley en toda regla, pelirrojo y un traje de boda azul marino, camisa blanca y corbata roja, que conjuntaba con su pelo, peinado, pero con el remolino que nadie había conseguido dominar. Se colocó en frente de Kingsley, saludó a sus padres y al resto de la familia Weasley.

A los dos minutos, la novia apareció, llevaba un vestido blanco, con los hombros desnudos, con vuelo y una pequeña cola, avanzó despacio, nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer: compartir el resto de sus días con la persona que realmente amaba.

Cuando estuvo al lado de Weasley, saludó a los Potter, que estaban cogidos de la mano, la novia sonrió y cogió la mano del novio.

-Bienvenidos -dijo Kinsgley-, estamos hoy aquí para unir en mágico matrimonio a dos familias que conozco muy bien, pero no empezaré a decir mis recuerdos porque tardaría mucho. La familia Weasley -miró a Arthur y a Molly- y a la familia Potter -Ron y Chloe miraron a su hijo, había crecido tanto desde que terminó el séptimo año. Harry y Hermione hicieron lo propio con su hija, había heredado el cabello negro azabache y las ondulaciones y los ojos marrones claros tirando a verdes.

-Qué guapo está mi hermanito -dijo Ethan (N/A: se lee ''Izan''), el mediano de la familia, de dieciséis años recién cumplidos.

-Más guapa está mi hermana -le contradijo una muchacha de ojos exactamente iguales a los de Harry y de pelo castaño y liso, era la pequeña de los Potter, de quince años, que se sentaba al otro lado del pasillo.

-Eres una tía muy pesada, Rochi.

-Habló el rey de los pesados.

-Al menos soy el rey, no una súbdita como tú.

-Cállate, estás destrozando la ceremonia.

-Callaos los dos -susurró Molly Weasley, mirando a ambos jóvenes, siempre se estaban peleando.

Mientras ambos adolescentes hablaban, los novios se habían convertido en marido y mujer y los invitados empezaron a aplaudir.

-Lily -gritó Rochi abrazándola-, enhorabuena, Hugo, lo mismo digo -y lo abrazó a él también.

-Aparta -dijo Ethan empujando a Rochi, abrazó a su hermano y luego a su cuñada.

-Ethan, no haces más que molestar -se quejó Rochi, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Tú siempre te pones en medio -se justificó Ethan.

-Venga dejad de discutir -James, el mediano de los Potter de veintiún años, puso paz entre ambos y felicitó a la feliz pareja.

Luego se acercaron los padres de ambos y sonrieron, la familia Weasley y Potter ya estaba unida, habían pasado siete años desde que Hugo y Lily habían dado la noticia a sus familias, se habían hecho novios desde séptimo año, que los padres supieran y desde entonces habían vivido sorpresas, emociones y tristezas.

-Una foto para recordar el momento.

Todos los invitados se colocaron y la boda quedó grabada.

En un álbum de fotos quedó guardada, y en ella se veía a Hugo y a Lily, rebosantes de alegría, a Harry y a Hermione, al lado de su primogénita, y a Ron y a Chloe con su hijo, en el suelo se encontraba una pequeña niña con el pelo rubio, la primera Weasley que no era pelirroja, Scarlet, de doce años detrás de ella se encontraba James, cogiendo del brazo a su novia, una hija de _muggles_ , que los padres habían conocido hace un año, Stephanie Grey.

Y lo que más llamaba la atención de aquella imagen eterna fue como el movimiento que hacían Ethan y Rochi, primero no se miraban, después Ethan besaba la mejilla de Rochi y ella hacía lo mismo al instante siguiente, se cogían de la mano y sonreían como todos.

Harry pasó la página y vio otras fotos: las de la primera realidad que había visitado hace tiempo, y cuando había estado entre la guerra de los Potter y Weasley, la segunda era su favorita, sin duda, cuando Hermione y él habían comenzado a salir juntos.

Y pensar que años después una Potter y un Weasley se habían casado.

Ese día fue el más feliz que habían vivido y eso no era el fin, sino el comienzo de una nueva etapa, donde Hugo y Lily harían su vida juntos.

Pero esa es otra historia.

 _Fin_.


End file.
